Foolish Games
by MissNata13
Summary: Connect 3 is hitting some rough times. Nate is heart is torn, Shane is being abnormally unstable, & Jason is still same ol' Jason. Will Jason find what he's been missing or will he be burned by the sweet burn of coffee romance? -3 months before camp rock-
1. Chapter 1

Foolish Games

Chapter ONE- Updates

--

_**Irina: **Obviously two of you were currently in a relationship. Nate, I'll start with you. How are you coping with out Alex? You two really seemed close._

**Nate: **Um, I don't think it's really the time to talk. It's a private matter at the moment.

_**Irina: **To my knowledge your fans are concerned about you, isn't it time for you to come clean about this? It's been two weeks._

_**Jason: **He'll speak when he's ready._

_**Irina: **And Shane your relationship with Taylor has been a rollercoaster. We have several reports from inside sources that you and Taylor are repeatedly on and off. And also some pictures of you and Taylor at a crazy party surfaced on the internet. What are your comments on that?  
_**  
_Shane_**_: I haven't heard anything about a party pictures, and me and Taylor are still together, Are you sure your sources are correct?  
_**  
_Irina: _**_Uh- huh! So Jason while your brothers are currently in failed relationships how are you applying their mistakes to your life. I mean you've steered clear from relationship for about three years, I've been told.  
_**  
_Jason: _**_Ha ha...umm can I get a lifeline?  
_

**_--_**

Two angry Grey brothers stormed out from that radio interview. They all climbed into Jason's car and rode off to another scheduled interview. The scenery around soon turned into a blur as Nate banged his head against his hands.

"I don't want to go! I don't need another reminder that Alex dumped me. I don't a stupid women to prod me with questions I've denied to others already. How many Irina the Interviewer's can this world hold?!" He mumbled.

Shane lounged out in the back of Jason's black shiny SUV, "Well at least you don't have to be force to be with someone. It's hell."

"Oh it's hell, alright. Who's the one going to the great parties, drinking until walking is impossible to do and having Taylor drag you back home?" Nate spat back. Shane stayed quiet.

"Nate's right, I think you should lay off the parties for a while. We're getting bad press for it." Jason advised, he turned a corner driving until he hit a red light.

"It's the only time we actually get along." Shane confessed.

Jason knew Taylor and Shane hardly clicked. They were like a bad game of Jenga. You never know when they'll fall apart and start with their fights again. Despite their horrible connection Shane was under contract to date the girl their publicist chose, no matter how bad they meshed.

As for Nate, Jason felt for his other brother. Alex and Nate were the perfect couple. They exchanged the cute gestures like kissing foreheads, holding hands, and the constant flirting. Jason had no idea what went wrong there. Nate was miserable the day Alex phone him up and told him it was over. She gave no real explanation, just the simple reason that she shouldn't be with him. It tore Nate to pieces when Alex openly told the media that the were no longer together. It was a stab in all the open wounds Nate had.

"Hey guys we're here." Jason said as he drove in the back alley of a building. Thinking about their prior interview. He hasn't been with a significant other since his messy break up with a former ex.

Is it time?

Should Jason start looking?

He looked back at his miserable brothers and shook his head. It's definitely not the time to think about relationships.

_--_

****

_"Be on the look out, Connect Three Fans! These boys will be sticking around New Jersey to finish up their album and film their next hot video single. No clue on what the song title will be but sources say the song was inspired by a certain girl back in Hawaii. I'll bet my life savings worth that it's about Taylor, Shane Grey's current flame. Lucky Gal."_

_--_

"Hey where do you guys want to go?" Jason asked heading back to his car. Connect Three had just finished their last interview. Thankfully all they were interested in was their summer headlining tour, and an upcoming video project for their new album that they are close to finishing.

"Home, please." Nate begged.

Shane trailed behind, furiously texting. The probability that he was fighting with Taylor or excited about the next party to go to was big.

"How 'bout we go grab a coffee of something?" Jason suggested. He absolutely loved coffee, he even vowed to hire a brewer when he got his own house. But until then, any coffee house would do.

"You can go with Nate, Taylor should be here any minute."

Jason and Nate turned to Shane who held on to his cell phone, it was plain to see where he was planning to go.

"You know," Jason sighed, tired of this routine, "I'm going to talk to our manager about this. I'm tired of lying to press about your crap, Shane."

Shane ran his hand through his hair, it's been neglecting a hair cut lately.

"Oh boohoo, Jason, nobody asked you to lie. Quit thinking that there's a solution to this, 'cause there isn't. I'm going, whether you like it or not." Shane lightly poked Jason on his chest.

Jason rolled his eyes at his brother immature behavior. There was only one way to get Shane inside his car and Jason couldn't believe he had to resort to it.

"Things just haven't been the same since Hawaii, has it?"

Shane glared at Jason and poked him once again, "Don't bring that up!"

"Get in the car."

Shane shove past Jason and Nate.

"Why do you always have to mention her?" Nate asked, annoyed. "Now we have to sit through Shane yelling his lungs out."

Jason shrugged, "I don't get why he's so emo about it. The song's about her."

Nate patted Jason's back, "Promise me this is the last time."

"Promise"

Nate closed his eyes in relief, "Alright let's get out of here! I want some homemade food"

--

Connect Three was back in their tiny hometown. Well it used to be small. The Small Town, USA suddenly grew into a busy little city that reminded Jason nothing of his childhood memories. For instance, the wide open space that was beside the daycare center he used to go to was now converted into a mall. The streets are bigger as well and the construction of new ones is apparent. Jason almost got lost trying to find the hotel (newly built of course) they were staying at.

It was late at night and Jason was yet to be found asleep. Which was odd for him, since Jason would never pass up a second of sleep.

Jason paced around his room, restless. He scratched his curly head wondering why he felt so awake at this hour. Perhaps he was nervous the final recording was tomorrow and in several weeks will begin that filming the video.

It can't be that.

Just when Jason was about to give up, he sighed.

Might as well just go get coffee if this sleep isn't coming anytime soon.

He didn't bother looking at the time; he bolted out the door, zoom pass the front counters and flew into his seat.

When the engine revved up Jason breathed in. Coffee was definitely the answer to everything. It's the only substance Jason prefers over girls, hands down.

It didn't take him long to find the closest coffee shop, the only problem is, by the lack of cars in the parking lot, Jason feared it might be closed already.

The moment the car's engine was killed, Jason jumped out and briskly walked to the locked door. He messed with the door handle before he banged on the glass door.

"Hey! C'mon I know someone's closing!" Jason yelled, still banging on the door with his fist. Inside he saw a startled girl pop up from behind the register. She shook her head, waving him off. It was past the operating hours of the shop.

"Please!" Jason yelled.

The girl looked annoyed and shook her head again.

"C'mon!" Jason pleaded, "It's just one customer!"

The girl stiftly walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Ok, I see that you are in a caffeine withdrawal, but we closed at 10. It's past 12 right now. So if you excuse me, I'm going back to stocking. Oh and please stop banging on the door. You almost gave me a heart attack."

She was about to close the door when Jason block it with his shoe.

"What's a cup gonna do?"

"No"

"It will only take five minutes."

"No!"

"And then you can go back to stock, or call your boyfriend, whatever you girls do."  
"No and I don't have one!"

"Great, so do you guys have those fraps, you know the ones without the chocolate?"

"You won't give up, will you?"

"I don't intend to."

She moaned and opened the door so Jason could pass by her. Jason triumphantly grinned as he got a better look at the 'menu' of the blends they offered.

"I don't got all night." She snapped, watching Jason scan the menu.

"Woah! Whatever happened to customer satisfaction?" Jason asked, mentally picking his choice of drink.

"It stopped 2 hours ago." She bluntly said.

Jason stared at her name tag that brightly displayed her name.

****

Alice

"Ok Alice. I would like a Frap-"

"We don't have ice."

Jason curiously looked at her expressionless face.

"Ok… the espresso-"

"The machine is cold."

"Then a latte with a biscotti."

"We're out of biscotti's."

Jason threw his hands in the air, frustrated, "Then what do you have?"

Alice grinned like a child who just told a bad joke, "The latte."

She went right to work making the cup of latte that Jason had to resort to. He watched Alice as she skillfully pouring the steamed milk into the cup, forming a Rosetta. She had that tired look on her face that Jason didn't see before. He instantly felt guilty for making the night worse for Alice.

"I'm sorry I just barged in here." Jason apologized.

Alice handed him the cup and shrugged, "As long as you're not a rapist, it's fine."

Jason walked back to a tiny table and sat down, preparing to drink his latte. Alice watch him, curiously. He looked up and smiled, "What?"

"I just expected you to leave. No offense."

"None taken. I wanted to fully enjoy this marvelous drink that Alice the Latte girl made for me." He sipped the latte carefully. The small amount ingested made a hot trail down his throat and into his stomach, warming his insides.

"Hey, wait a minute. I know you!"

Jason froze, mid-drink. For a second he forgot that he's a highly recognizable person. Who could miss the trademark hair, seriously?

"You and your brothers are in this band, right?" Alice blurted out as if it finally hit her.

Jason nodded slowly.

"Oh my god, what's the name!" Alice closed her eyes tightly trying to remember, "It's a game right?"

Jason took the time to look at her, I mean, really look at her, while she was busy making a guessing game out of her lack of knowledge. Alice was wearing a brown polo shirt with the logo of the coffee shop stitched into it, her hair was hidden inside a matching brown cap. The hair that was sticking out was a honey colored brown. She was much shorter than Jason but had the look of maturity. Jason guessed she was 19.

"Connect the dots, no, wait! Connect four…connect-some random number."

"Three." Jason laughed.

"THREE! That's right! Oh may gosh, how cool! My roommates are absolutely in love with you guys! Maybe I should call them up-"

"I don't want to sound like a snob but I would perfer you didn't."

"What?" Alice said noticing his forced expression, "Not up for three screaming girls?"

Jason shook his head, embarrassed, "It's not that. I snuck out just to grab some coffee. If the word got out I was here my manager would go crazy."

"Don't worry I won't say a peep. Lucky for you I'm not a fan." Alice confessed, Jason faked a stab in the heart. She sat down across from him, almost admiring him.

"Wow, Connect Three, huh. What's it like having brothers?"

"Umm, it's great. Do you only have like sister's or something?" He responded slowly.

Alice took her cap off, shaking her head, "I wish! I'm an only child!"

"Ah the spoiled brat." Jason joked.

Alice's mouth dropped, shock, "Look who's talking! And no, do you think spoiled girls have to work on the night before an exam?"

"Really?"

Alice nodded, intertwining her hands together.

Jason sipped his latte some more. He thought about his life if he didn't have the sign deals and contracts he had. Would he be like Alice, stressing over work and exams? Or would he be a music teacher? An actor probably?

"So what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"Oh we were doing some press stuff, and then we'll be recording the remainder of our next album, after that, hopefully we can get to film the next music video." Jason explained.

"Oh I know that!" Alice rolled her green eyes, mad for not being specific, "My roommates called me when they saw the news. I mean, why here?"

"You need to catch up on some Connect Three Trivia Facts," Jason shook his head, disappointed that Alice didn't know much about them.

"Sorry for not being a psychotic fan!" Alice smiled, and Jason took noticed how her eyes glowed when she did.

"I'm sorry too."

_--_

Two bodies left the warm premises of the coffee shop for the chilly late night air. The night was still and the city dead. Every single soul was resting their head except for the pair who were found still up at this hour. Alice smiled at the boy who barged into her shift and into her life. This was definitely something she was never expecting. They walked to a an aged looking black car, obviously belonging to Alice. Once they reached it, Jason and Alice embarrassedly looked away from each other.

"Well, it was nice meeting you…"

"Jason." He smiled

She smiled back, "Jason."

"Well I hope to see you around and good luck on that exam."

Alice frowned, "And because of you I'll be lucky I get any sleep, I still need to study."

"I think you should go to sleep and then review a bit before. It better than losing a night's worth of sleep."

Alice processed his advice, "I hope you're right."

"Well take care." Jason opened the door for Alice. She looked at him in awe. A rock star gentleman; it's almost an oxymoron. She thanked him before she took off, flustered.

Jason lazily walked to his own car, partly because he didn't want to go and partly because he was sleepy.

This was going to be a long ride home.

_--_

THE NEXT MORNING

The distinct smell of the recording studio fill the noses of the three boys who entered the scene. Prior to their schedule recording, they rehearsed the song Shane wrote until their vocal cords were warmed up. It has been a long time since Shane actually written a song. The moment he added some cords and beats to the lyrics their manager decided to add in the song to their record deal. That was a huge surprise since they usually sing what they're told to sing, most of the time.

They were greeted by the recording staff the instant they walked in. They quickly shoved Shane into the recording area as Jason and Nate watched from another room.

"Did Taylor ever find out about Erica?" Nate wondered out loud. He crossed his arms studying Shane as he mentally prepared himself for the song.

Jason shrugged, "I'm not sure. Do you still have the album she gave him?"

Nate nodded slowly. Jason and Nate decided it would be the best idea to push Shane out of a former love spell. They took it upon themselves to erase her number off Shane's phone and keep the little departure gift away from him. They even went as far as to 'accidentally' burn the napkin that had the song he wrote about her. That made no difference, Shane knew the song by heart, with or without the napkin.

The music swelled into the studio. The song actually had an upbeat rhythm to it, contrasting the words to it.

_Do you know what its like  
__When you walk through those doors  
__To have your heart ripped right out  
__And have it thrown on the floor…_

"Alex called me yesterday."

Jason tore his concentration away from Shane to Nate who was looking at his cell phone.

"She called you?" Jason restated what Nate had just said.

Nate tossed the phone to Jason, it flashed two things.

Nate had a missed call from his former and a voice message.

Jason held the phone to his ear waiting to hear the message, he rather him hear it than his brother. Nate wasn't in the best conditions to hear from her.

_"**New Message:** Nate, it's Alex. I've been hearing the news lately, and I'm really sorry for all the things I'm putting you through. I want to know how you're doing, text me or something………………I really miss you."_

Jason deleted that message, there's no need to give Nate that kind of false hope. He knows what it's like to put up with a girl who clearly broke it off and still finds the need to call you, concerned. Jason shook off his long-ago ex-girlfriend.

"I think it was an accident." Jason handed Nate's phone back, "All you could hear was her talking to some friends."

"Oh." Nate said disappointed, he went back to watch Shane

_...One isn't us, we were meant to be two_

--

****

Many things happened over the course of four months. Nate's no longer with Alex (tear), Shane is starting his bad boy ways, (which will lead him to Camp Rock) and Jason, my little Jason, is stuck in the middle of all his brother's drama. Will his new friend (Alice) help him through it? You know Jason can't stay away, coffee is a must.

I hope this opening Chapter isn't a disappointer. It took me sometime to write in a different point of view, just to spice things up a bit. It's really hard to write in 3rd person so I hope I'm not terrible. Tell me what you think!

REVIEW!

Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that this story is a follow up from my first story, "Almost Lover", so you might get a litte confused with some refrences. If you haven't read it before, you could always read it, it'll make me happy. LOL Anyways, a whooping ONE review. Sad. I'll still continue on, but I would still love everybodies feedback.**

Foolish Games

Chapter TWO: How Many Jobs?

--

They say a way to man's heart was through his stomach and that was very true for all the Grey's. The moment someone mentioned food to these boys they all instantly averted their full attention to the matter at hand: Get some grub for their growling stomachs. The boys grabbed their things and raced to Jason's car the second they were notified they had a lunch break.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the grand entrance of their hotel as the brothers burst through the front doors and into the liberty of the great outdoors. Shane took the opportunity to shove Nate aside to reach the front so he could ride in the front. Nate pulled at Shane's arm. The struggle for the front passenger seat was sent to the floor once Shane and Nate somehow managed to tripped themselves, causing them to tumble to the ground. They shoved each other before they began to race for Jason's ride again. Jason had to stop and catch his laughing breath. You just had to be there to enjoy the fruits of that miserable fight.

Nate was the ever sucessful shotgun rider, while Shane sat sulking in the back.

When they finally stopped at a familiar place they couldn't wait to finally get some food. The aroma of a home owned restaurant was appetizing enough to satisfied to fill the need of those taste buds.

"Thank god Duncan's is still here!" Nate climbed out of the car, thankful that his favorite restaurant was still alive and thriving.

The brothers rushed inside, where a hostess was beyond in shock to see them.

"OH MY GOD! You guys are C3!!" She yelled the moment she realized who walked in. The girl held in a scream but she did manage to dance a little.

Shane chuckled, "Really? I didn't notice."

Jason nudged Shane with his elbow, "A a table for three, please?"

The girl grinned widely and nodded, "Right this way, and can I just add that I absolutely love your last album, I really can't wait for the next."

Jason and his brothers walked to their booth where they were finally handed their menus. The girl hesitantly walked away after she informed them their waitress will be right with them.

"Never gets old does it?" Nate joked as he opened his menu. They all laughed. Their craziest fan's were the best to meet. You never know what they would do.

Jason grabbed his menu and scanned his options. The steaks were always his favorites but there were some new dishes he never seen before. His mouth watered at one particular dish.

"Hello, I'm Alice, I'll be your waitress for today. What can I fetch you three to drink?"

Jason slammed down his menu. That name has been itching the back of his brain all day. The simplistic view of Alice in the mandatory black and white uniform was almost like an illusion. Sure enough, there was the same girl he met earlier. Her eyes widen in realization of who she was serving. Jason thought for a second she would have the same heart attack the hostess had too.

Alice collected herself and pulled out her notepad and pen, forcing out the fact that Jason was having a stare attack.

"I'll have some coke." Shane piped up.

Nate cleared his throat, "Coke as well."

Alice scribbled on her notepad, "And you sir?"

"Alice?"

She shifted her weight to her other foot grinning like a kid again, "Sorry that drink isn't on the menu…"

"Are you Alice the latte girl?"

Jason felt stupid asking, he knew it was her. For some crazy reason he wanted that confirmation. Alice did a slight head movement, not exactly a nod or a shake.

"I'll write you down for a coke too."

She almost ran off leaving all three brothers confused. Shane shrugged it off and began texting once more but Nate had a million and one questions to ask.

Jason fiddled with his menu, anticipating the return of Alice.

"Who is she?" Nate asked.

"Alice."

He rolled his eyes at his brother stating the obvious, "I know that, how do you even know her? Old friend?"

Jason scanned around, looking for that familiar honey colored hair of hers.

"Uh yeah." he said absently-mindedly, not even sure what his brother asked.

Nate found this amusing and Shane took notice, putting away his phone.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how attractive is she?" Shane questioned.

"A definite 10."

"How good are her lattes?"

"So good."

"Give me her sister's number."

Jason snapped out of it, glaring at Shane, "One big reason not to; Taylor and she an only child."

Shane flipped his hair out of his face, "Whatever, you're just hogging."

Nate was about to speak when something caught his eye. There was a magazine carelessly thrown on the floor, a couple of feet away from them.

A rumor magazine.

There was a picture of Alex and Nate at an award ceremony, dressed as spiffy as one can be. The picture was torn right in the middle with a caption on top.

**"The truth of our Break-Up  
****-Alex"**

Nate quickly jumped out of his seat to scoop up the magazine. The glossy pages looked up at him, reminding him of all the past. He flipped through it as he walked back to his brothers.

"What's that?"

Nate landed on the page he was most fearing to see. It was a whooping 5 pages of Alex and Nate pictures, including an interview. He read out loud**:**

**Alex has such a girlish charm anyone can see why Nate, from Connect 3, fell for her two years ago. And for two years we have watched this adorable couple be just that; Adorable. Now in the mist of such a horrible break-up we had the chance to talk to Alex, who reveals more of her side of the story.**

**Cgirl: _Exactly what happened? All of America was shock to hear such a sudden split from a couple like you two._**

**Alex: _Well it's hard to remember all those happy years and then look at the situation now and see that I wasn't happy._**

**Cgirl: _What do you mean?_**

**Alex: _I really do understand Nate's busy life but there comes a time where it's a chore following him around. I did that with out complaining and the last two months it just felt like it was too much._**

**Cgirl: _You confirmed the news pretty harshly. Why? That nice girl image melted away._**

**Alex: _I'm still the same nice girl, perhaps I'm too nice sometimes. Like I said before the last two months were really rocky and that was partly because Nate was really busy with his new album. I tried to forgive him for missing date and calls but he completely forgot about valentines day and my birthday. He's probably still so absorbed in his work to noticed that those things passed by. When I did call him to tell Nate it was over he didn't believe me. I don't know why he took it as a joke, so as harsh as it was I used the media. It hurts me that it was a huge wake up call for him but I couldn't be with him._**

Nate threw the magazine, frustrated. He buried his face in his hands consoling his troubled mind.

"I remembered! I did! I ordered flowers for her and I called but she didn't answer!" Nate mumbled.

"Three cokes for three brothers!" Alice came back with icy cups that were placed in front of Connect Three.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, ignoring Alice who popped in out of nowhere. Jason weakly smiled at Alice.

"Yes!" Nate groaned, "At least I think I did..."

Alice stood there, feeling a little awkward. She didn't know whether to give them brother more time to order or just take the orders and leave them alone.

"I'll give you more time to order-"

"No!" Jason yelled.

His brothers curiously stared at him, even Alice took the time to look at him. Jason chuckled nervously and grabbed the menu.

"I'm just really hungry. Can I have the Duncan's Double Bacon Burger?"

Alice was slow to react. She continued to eye Jason and his redden cheeks.

"Umm, fries or onion rings?" Alice took out her note pad and pen.

"Onion rings, please."

"Ok, and for you two?" Alice motioned to Nate and Shane.

Nate shook his head, declining any food and Shane ordered the same as Jason. Alice disappeared once more and Shane took the opportunity to tease Jason.

"Looks like someone's a little interested." Shane said in his sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Shane!" Jason snapped.

"So who is she?" Shane sipped on his coke, casually, as he always did.

"No one."

Shane's mouth twisted into a lopsided grin, "Then you wouldn't mind if I asked her for her number, will ya?"

Jason glared, "You're with Taylor, and yes I would mind, a lot!"

"Shane leave him alone." Nate sighed from the isolated corner he placed himself in.

"I just want to know!" He protested.

"She works at a coffee shop, okay? I met her there and she's like the most normal girl I've met so far." Jason confessed, "And just for once I would like to keep this one to myself."

"Woah, woah, Wooooah! Why?" Shane leaned back as if he was astonished by the news.

"Because," Jason began to whisper, "I just met her."

"AND!?"

"Shane quiet!" Nate scolded.

Shane scoffed, "So what if you just met her? If the girl's nice, go for it!"

"It's not that easy."

--

"Anyone up for dessert?" Nate chirped, looking a bit better. Shane pushed away his half eaten plate, holding his tummy. A look of extreme satisfaction settled on his face. There is truely nothing more filling than a Duncan's burger. Jason sat back enjoying the fullness inside him.

"I think I'll pass." Jason huffed out. Jason looked up and once again there was Alice, beaming down at them. Before he got to speak a word to her he felt the slight vibration of his cell phone shaking in his back pocket.

"Hello?"  
_"Jason, lunch break is over. We need Shane and Nate."_

Jason instantly recognized the voice of his manager

"We were told we had three hours off."  
_"Change of plans, we need you to look over a new song and Nate and Shane are going to have a tiny talk with the publicist."_

The Publicist.  
Jason rolled his eyes.

"We'll be there in a bit"  
_"Alright, see you soon."_

Jason sighed, "Guys we have to go."

Nate instantly looked at his watch, "It's not even-"

"I know. Just get in the car."

Nate and Shane unwillingly left. The hostess held out the door for them, sad that her favorite band was leaving. Jason turned his attention to Alice who continued smiling at him.

"You've been acting strange today, you know." Jason stated, taking out his wallet for his credit card.

Alice huffed in a breath of air, "Ah, yeah, I didn't expect to see you again. And thanks to you I'll have to sit through another sleepless night because, appearantly, my roommate swears Shane checked her out."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jason grinned, "So then, wait, that's your roommate?"

"One of them."

"And how many jobs do you have?"

"Five."

"Five?!"

"Cinco."

"Five."

"Yup."

"NO way."

"Hey being a full-time college student counts as a job too." Alice walked over to the registar to swipe Jason's credit card. Jason was beyond shocked that Alice had five stinkin' jobs to work at. She handed him a receipt for him to sign.

"Where else do you work at?" Jason asked as he quickly signed the paper.

"I'm not telling." Alice sighed, "If you really want to know, then, you could just look around."

She smiled like a kid again, as if they were playing a game. Jason studied her more than willingly to go along.

"I will."

"Then I'll see you, soon." She girlishly intertwined her hands together beaming at him.

"Yeah..." Jason waved at her slowly backing away. He mentally kicked himself at the fact that he missed a million of opportunities to ask for her number, hug her, or do something else rather than a lame hand wave. He sulked back to his ride where Nate and Shane were engulf in yet another fight.

"GIMME MY PHONE!" Shaned yelled at the top of his lungs. Jason pluged his ears with his fingers. Sometimes these two can be worse than the wall of screams from thier fans.

"I'll trade you for the front seat." Nate's soothing voice came from behind.

"NO!"

"Then I have no idea where your phone is."

"DAMN IT NATE!"

Shane crawled into the back and in an instant he was happily content, phone in his hand. Jason shook his head as he drove off.

--

"Hey Jasie!"

The warm hug from his mother was a comforting escape from what he had to endure back in his car. Jason had to sit through five full minutes of Nate and Shane exchanging lame attacks on each other. That is until the mentioning of Alex and Erica quickly shut them up. They were fuming mad at each other and Jason was glad that they both had some time off with each other.

"What's up mom?"

She grinned widely at him, trying to contain something from him.

"Oh nothing, the producers want you to pick the last track..."

"And?"

"The album should be done, but you know how they take a while trying to perfect it and then all the copies that have to be made..."

"Yeah... what are you hiding?"

His mom rolled her eyes, "You can see right through me, can't you?"

"Like glass."

She sighed, "The pubicist is finally letting Shane off the hook, it took months for your father to get him out of that tiny part of the contract. Which means, no Taylor and most importantly, no parties."

"That's great!"

"But that's not all, some casting big shots have been calling non-stop for Nate."

"Nate?"

"They are offering him a role on the remake of Grease."

Jasons mouth dropped although it was nothing new to them. They have been offered roles before but they were usually some guest spots on tv or a cameo on a small movie production. Lately, there was a buzz of a musical remake and a nationwide open casting audition for some roles.

Jason could be happier for his brother.

"Mom that's awesome!"

"It's even better that my boy is, hopefully, going to be Danny Zuko."

Before Jason got to express how shocked he was, Nate creeped from behind, with nothing but a huge smile on his face.

"I don't know how," He said, "but I'm glad they consisdered me."

"Hey Nate, I guess that mean you're gonna have to take some lessons from Shane if you wanna act like a badass." Jason joked before he got a scoldful shove from his mother.

In the mist of thier laughter, their producer joined in.

"Hey there, I've been thinking about a cover of a song and I'm sure your fans will gobble it up. The soundtrack is fantastic, it has this rustic acoustic sound to it." He said handing out lyrics. Jason scanned over it.

It was called "No One's Gonna Love You". Jason had heard the song from Band of Horses and had like it, thought, he had never imagined he would record that same song with a different feel to it.

"Wow. I really like it." Nate said.

Their mom looked over Nate's shoulder eyeing the letters.

"Well it's great, but don't we already have a Shane's song?" The mom asked, concerned about another similar song going into the album.

"It's totally different!" The producer promised, he took out a tape and pushed it in the provided slot in an old stereo that was in the room. The music swelled, without any words. Jason had to admit it was better than he expect it. Nate softly sang along as their mother approvingly nodded at the producer.

Suddenly, Shane sulked in looking beyond the opposite of everybodies expectations. He looked breathless and his face was reddened. Jason could only guess he had been scream his lungs out. Very typical of Shane these days. His jaw tightened noticing a new song everybody was gripping on to.

"I'm not going to break up with her." He said and in a swift motion, he left.

--

**I'm soo sorry it took me more than a week to update, life got in the way. By the looks of it, the updates might take awhile, compared to my last story. Anyways, are you guys soaking in all the information? It will be useful for the follow stories ya know. **

**I want feedback! At this point I have no idea how to fill in the story. I know how to finish it but I'm open for the following chapters. It cause of damn school I lost my inspriation for this story but I'm open to any plot ideas, characters, tiny details of anthing! I will give credit AND a slot in my next story.**

**Hmmm?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review. I really never thought about a "Naitlyn" but, heh, who knows now? Will you stick around for that next story? Anyways here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Foolish Games

Chapter THREE: Personal Stalker

**--**

It took more than a couple of days to encourage Shane out of his hole of desolation. There was something about Shane's new found attitude that genuinely concerned Jason and the rest of their staff. It was really strange, it seemed like the perfect idea to let Shane off the hook of Taylor's grips. Instead, Shane saw it fit to go out every night and waste his bundle of energy partying. Jason would even wonder if he got any sleep sometimes. Taylor made frequent visits now and then to "nurse" Shane back to a somewhat normal persona.

On this particular day, was the wrap of their final recording session. It took two weeks longer than expected to finish, since Shane decided he was focusing in other things, and that cost them a pretty penny. Shane was once again behind the mic.

_It's looking like a limb torn off  
Or altogether just taken apart  
We're reeling through an endless fall  
We are the ever-living ghost of what once was_

_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do  
No one's gonna love you more than I do_

"Shane, a little more umph, to it, please" The producer said, trying to bring out what he wanted to listen to.

_It's looking like a limb torn off  
__Or altogether just taken apart  
__We're reeling through an endless fall_

"No Shane, bring out that edgy rock star umph to it. One more time."

_It's looking like a limb torn-_

"I'm just not feeling it, Nate, go record so we can show Shane how is should sound like." The producer pointed out at Nate who was lazily lounging in the back with Jason.

Nate hesitantly stood up.

"Umm alright."

Shane threw his head phones off and stormed into the back with Jason.

"This is stupid, plain stupid!" Shane forced a whisper, audible enough for Jason's ears.

"What is?"

"The fact that only one of our original songs is in this album. That's what!" He spat back.

Jason shrugged, "They know what's best, right? Besides it's your song, not ours."

Shane tightened his fist into balls, "That's what makes it worse! So far only three of our songs has made it into our previous albums and none of them have been hit singles."

"Shane what are you getting at? 'Do you know' is gonna be our next video." Jason rolled his eyes at his changed brother. Nothing, at this point, would ever satisfy him.

"Nevermind." Shane grumbled as he walked to the producer to listen to feedback.

Just then the door opened to reveal a very familiar girl Jason's thoughts were constantly on these days. She walked right pass him and handed a paper to Rick, the producer that's been bugging Shane all day.

Jason's heart skipped a beat.

"Alice?"

Her head whipped around, eyes shot to the ceiling, shaking her head as if she was scolding God.

"You again." She said approaching him after delivering the memo. Jason completely ignored her comment and concentrated on her face he hasn't seen in days, the same honey colored hair and bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He sputtered out, quick to stand up and join her side.

"Job number three." She grinned.

"Really?"

There had to be one job left in the growing city, that Alice was employed in. She said herself, college is yet another job she includes.

Coffee  
Duncan's  
Studio  
College

Jason wondered about the last mystery job. It couldn't be better than having her this close around.

"Yup, I should have told you that I work at the studio sometimes but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Jason never liked surprises, but with Alice, surprises felt…different… much better than the "surprised" Shane leaves when he rummages through his hotel room. These surprises felt like the first time he drank a latte, warm and inviting. Speaking of coffee, the familiar scent that drove Jason crazy hung in the air. The only source of the smell, he could think of, was coming off of Alice. Jason was beyond tempted to lean in and inhale, but that would look kind of creepy.

"Umm, so what do you do here?" Jason asked, trying to push out his former thoughts.

She tore her eyes off Nate who was exchanging some tips with Shane. He couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous that she was concentrating on her brothers instead of him.

"We deliver some materials here and there, do some paper work, sort out tracks by genre, and our latest project is some band, I'm sure you've heard of them, Connect 3?" Alice tease.

Jason played along, "Seriously? That's awesome."

"Yup, and I finally did some research on them. Nate is suppose to be the quiet 'sensitive' one, Shane is obviously the craziest, and I don't know much about Jason."

"Oh that's a shame." Jason shook his head, "He's a really nice guy."

"Well from all the teen magazines I read, I know he's 5 foot 11, born in November, likes coffee, hates fruit, and has these cute Curly Q's for hair. Sadly, nothing on his personality."

"The hair is a family curse and I'm really shocked that none of them have mentioned my loveable personality." Jason chuckled.

Alice merely smiled at him before she brought her index finger to her lips, signaling to hush. While they were chatting Shane entered back into the recording area. The music swelled inside Shane's recording room, from their point of view the music sounded muffled but Shane's voice was loud and clearBut no one is ever gonna love you more than I do  
No one's gonna love you more than I do

Jason couldn't stand another second in silence before Alice got to hear more form the song Jason dragged her out.

Jason carefully closed the door he spun around to face Alice, who was clearly shocked he pulled her out. They stood in the crisp silence of the empty hallway. The only two souls were staring at each other, mixed emotions lingering in their eyes. Alice knitted her brows together examining Jason who fidgeted in his spot.

"What was that for?" She asked, crossing her arms

"Well you mentioned that you didn't know much about me, here the chance…" Jason said. HE collect himself together and his fidgeting ceased.

"Ok…"Alice drawled, noticeably confused.

Jason began feeling like an idiot. What a way to capture a girl's attention. If he were extremely flexible he would have kicked himself in the face. To be honest Jason never had a problem luring in a girl with his unique romantic ways, but lately all his ideas were insufficient. He rather befriend her first than jump into some crazy flame, like Shane's, that was something he rather avoid. Lately, it has been a task to not ask her for her number or ask her on a date. It's been almost three weeks since he last her and you know what they say; Distance makes the heart grow fonder.

He stood there waiting for her to speak up, at this point, if Jason would open his mouth, he would fear something stupid would fly out of it.

"So… why are you following me?" Alice asked, her voice resounding through the hall.

Jason laughed but found it hard to responded for a second or two.

"Ha are you serious? You barged in my work today."

Alice uncrossed her arms, "Oh really? The fact that I worked here before you came, totally means you are stalking me. Maybe I should call one of those magazine editors and announce that I'm being terrorized by Jason Gray."

Jason didn't know whether she was kidding or if she was serious.

"Terrorized? Slow down there, I'm a nice guy and those were coincidences!" Jason softly spoke. Has he really been terrorizing her?

"Terrorized as in, my roommates won't let me sleep because you showed up at Duncan's. Jess won't shut up about you." Alice poked Jason's chest, "It's your fault my friends won't leave me alone, therefore, you're a terrorist."

"I'm sorry." Jason earnestly apologized.

Alice was taken aback at the sincerity of his apology.

She sighed. "Save it."

"Why?"

"My other roommate should be here and once again…" She trailed off.

Jason laughed, "So what did your friend say about me?"

Alice rolled her eyes as she uncomfortably shifted her weight between her two legs, "She swears that you were staring at me over at Duncan's. Then she went on about me dating you, the lime light and things like that. She obviously has an overactive imagination. No offense, but I think dating you is a very impossible situation."

Jason heart dropped, to the pits of the earths core, straight through china and right into the burning sun. Any small crush/infatuation he had on Alice was crushed into microscopic dust. He forced a smile, trying to appear nonchalant and aloof, sort of like how Shane acted when he was rejected. Expect, Jason didn't even get the chance to be rejected, he was shot down before he even began to sort out some funny feelings he's had for her.

"It's not because I don't think you're nice or really cute." Alice said, clearly seeing s pained expression, Jason failed to hide.

"It's just that famous rock stars aren't my type, or stalkers." Alice smiled up at Jason and he couldn't help but to smile back.

"It's cool, we're just friends." He said, "And no offense, girls with an over booked schedule is not my thing."

Alice raise her eyebrows as she stuck out her hip, placing her hands on her waist.

"Well if your prefer girls with nothing on their hands, I'll gladly suggest my other roommate. She's a pretty redhead, freckles, green eyes, you'll like her. Best part, she has no job."

Alice's roommate didn't interest Jason at all, so when he ask what her name was, that flexible leg could have come in handy at the time.

"Her name is Jenna."

"Well tell her I said hi…"

Flexible leg.

"Oh and speaking of roommates here comes the other one." Alice nudge Jason sight over to a girl with pitch black hair, that looked glossier than the pages of a magazine. Ailce's roommate laid her big brown eyes on Jason and smirked. She obviously thought the same assumption as Jess.

Jason liked Alice, and it was plain for everyone to see.

"Woah, looks like we might have a spankin' new couple alert soon."

Jason guess that subtlety was not her forte.

Jason quickly looked away feeling the blood creeping up to his cheeks.

Alice laughed, "Yeah right, Jason is far more interested in Jenna. I saw a spark in his eye when I mentioned she doesn't have a job."

The girl with black hair eyed Jason carefully, "Interesting…"

Jason hoped the redden of his face was only in his imagination

"Oh sorry for the poor manners!! Jason this is Elle and Elle this is Jason." Alice introduced other roommate, "And before you say anything Elle, Jason is a very sweet guy."

"Sweet enough to follow you everywhere?" Elle stared Jason down, as if he was accused of a crime, "Sounds kinda stalker-ish"

Jason let out an exasperated sigh, "COINCIDENCE!"

Alice patted Jason's back, "Jason, it's fine, it's just that I've never had a personal stalker before, and I find it flattering."

Elle grinned, "And I find it fishy that you're interested in Jenna. Has he met her?"

Alice shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Woah, bud, you are in for a roller coaster." Elle joined his other side, opposite of Alice, "Jenna is quiet a handful, but of course a sensation like you could handle her, right?"

Jason's head spun, violently, "Yeah, I guess."

Jason tried to retake the steps of how he got caught up in this tangle of misunderstandings.

He likes Alice not Jenna…

Heck, he doesn't even know the girl!

"Great! Jenna will be so happy! Her boyfriend broke up with her weeks ago and she needs a confidence booster." Elle spilled.

For a moment Jason relaxed, they just needed him to be Jenna's rebound, and he's out of that messy picture. He can then charm his way into Alice's heart and have her.

"Oh by the way, I hope you don't mind but I listened to snippets of your new album…that's some great stuff." Elle gave him a thumbs up. Alice leaned in, allowing Jason to smell her coffee infested scent.

"Told you they're crazy about you." She whispered. The proximity of her voice to his ear sent shivered down his spine.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to convince Nate why older women are better and in no time he should forget about whats-her-face." Elle took two steps towards the door.

Alice pulled her back, "They're recording and we should be heading back, you left a mess in the other recording studio and if Rick find out you were in there…"

"Chillax! Rick isn't find out!" Elle rolled her eyes.

Alice did so as well," C'mon let's go, Bye Jason!"

Jason lifted his hand to wave at her but his arms felt like dead weight, "See ya."

"Oh and I'll tell Jenna all about you. Don' you worry, She's an extremely nice girl." Alice tried to cheer him up.

"For an EXTREMELY nice guy!" Elle added.

Alice pushed her away into another room, "Byeee!"

"Bye…"

Jason's hands shot to his head, as he mentally repeated, "STUPID, IDIOT, MUSH FOR BRAINS!"

--

The ride back to the hotel was no walk in the park. The minute they were on the road, Nate and Shane just had to remind him about Alice.

"Dude, she's totally into you." Shane punched his brother softly in the arm.

"I have to say, it look like you guys were flirting a bit and it was mighty suspicious that you two took a step out." Nate added.

"Well if would be rude if they PDA's on us, and not to mention gross."

Jason's grip tighten around the wheel, causing his knuckles to turn a ghastly white.

"Guy's, shut up about Alice. We're just friends." Jason's insides twisted at the word 'friends'.

"Yeah and I'm the son of a monkey's uncle." Shane said sarcastically.

Jason's scowl turned into a toothy grin, "We can never be so sure about that."

"Just friends?" Nate asked completely ignoring Shane.

Jason pulled into the parking lot of the Hotel and killed the engine.

"Yeah, and apparently I'm into her roommate too." Jason added.

Shane crossed his arms, "Pft! Why can you have two girls but when I suggest the idea everybody's like 'Uhh Shane you're an idiot you have Taylor, Blah BLAH!'"

"Speaking about Taylor, when are you going to break up with her?" Nate asked, jumping out of the car as the rest of the brothers gathered their things.

"When I feel like it!"

"Shane you are an idiot." Jason gently pushed his brother.

Shane pushed back, "I learn from the best."

--

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Oooooo, roommates always disrupt things, and I should know, LOL. Anyways poor Jason, just when he found something she's taken away from him. Hmm how will Jason cope with a new girl? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I didn't want to leave this story to rot so, I'll be working on two stories, which mean's double the work and double the time to update. So I'm terribly sorry if it seems like I never update, I just have to cope with school, job, friends, family, and ultimately writing every single second I have free. I hope you enjoy these stories because I enjoy writing them. Here's the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

Foolish Games

Chapter FOUR: Jenna

****

--

"Taylor recently was spotted shopping around with a new boy on her arms. Although things remained platonic between Taylor and this mysterious stranger, Shane was nowhere to be found. All signs point to a question that both parties refuse to answer: It's is splitsville for Shaylor? And speaking of Shane, anyone liking his bad boy attitude? It's pretty sexy."

--

Jason finally had some time to himself after the album was finished. Shane flew out to meet Taylor and Nate was gone to speak with the casting staff of his movie offer. His parents followed Nate just in case they need two more pairs of eyes scanning the contract. He was genuinely alone in this small bustling city and it felt liberating. All of his blood left over night so the moment the sun shone inside his suite the calm stillness surrounded him, accentuating his solitude. A day like this deserves a warm cup of coffee and Jason had only one place in mind to satisfy that craving.

As Jason pulled on his jeans, smiling at the thought of seeing Alice again. Although the thought never occurred to Jason that Alice might be working at another job or at school, he drove to the same place where he first met Alice. He step into the warm inviting tiny shop smiling at the shocked expression of Alice who emerged from behind the register. A group of three girls huddled around a small table in the corner, whispering loudly but not loud enough to be understood

Jason causally approached Alice, looking over the selection of drinks they offered.

"I think I'll have-"

"Jason what are you doing here?" Alice choked. She nervously glanced back to the table in the corner to Jason. All her roommates were now looking at them curiously, including a certain red head.

Jason raised his eyebrows, looking over his shoulders at the sign displaying the operating hours. He double checked his watch before he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Well I want some coffee, the latte preferably." Jason winked at her.

Alice groaned under her breath, "Fine."

Alice quickly dodged to the machine as Jason turned back to the lean on the counter trying to look aloof, something Shane would pull off effortlessly. His eyes suddenly recognized two very familiar girls. It was Jess, from Duncan's and Elle from the recording studio. The odd one out was the girl he was most worried about.

The red hair was a red alarm that identified her as Jenna, the girl that Alice was eager to set Jason up with.

"That will be five dollars and forty-three cents." Alice said bluntly.

Jason spun around, leaning over the counter.

"Is that Jenna?"

Alice looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, they came so we can study. Thanks to you, their minds won't be on the upcoming test thus, making it the second time you make me fail."

Jason frowned, "I am really sorry, I didn't know."

Alice sighed, "Might as well just introduce you to Jenna. Hey JENNA!"

The redhead looked up fixing her eyes on them. She hesitantly got up and neared them. Jason fidgeted as she stood next to Alice, llok away from his gaze.

"Jenna, Jason wanted to meet you and see that pretty face of yours." Alice said, Jason detected a bit of an annoyance tone in it. "Take your time and chit chat, we have all day to study either way."

Alice stalked away, leaving them alone.

Jason sighed, "Sooo…you're studying…"

Jenna shyly nodded.

Jason gulped, feeling very awkward at the moment.

"Do you want to go outside?" Jenna spoke up.

Jason looked back at Alice, in defeat. There was no point of trying to win Alice when she think's Jason's in interested in her friend. He nodded and they silently walked outside, where there was a small table provided.

They quietly sat down. Jason thought that the rest of their short conversation would lead to something awkward.

Jenna looked him straight in his eyes, "You like Alice don't you?"

Jason closed his eyes, "How does everybody know?"

Jenna shrugged, "Just by the way you look at her. I didn't believe Jess when she told us, but you do have this _thing _in your eyes when you talk to her."

"I really want to apologize. I didn't mean to lead the thought on that I was interested in…you." Jason sighed.

The felt unspeakably terrible for all the trouble he might of cause this girl. If anybody knew the pain of being lead on was Jason, and he didn't want to cause such pain on others.

Jenna swatted away some invisible flies, "No problem, I just want you to know that Jess and Elle all think Alice likes you too and is in extreme denial."

Jason felt instantly light.

"So they thought it would be a good idea to make Alice believe that we're together." Jenna explained, "So they can make her admit it."

Jason was taken aback, "You really think she likes me?"

Jenna grinned, "Did you not see how annoyed she was when she introduced us? The jealously was practically oozing out of her ears!"

Jason felt instantly better, perhaps his chances weren't totally destroyed. Shane would give him hell, for being such a hypocrite, but all is fair in love and war, right? Any plan to get Alice was good enough for him, no matter how bad the consequences can be.

"Beside, there is nothing better to shove it in the face of my ex that he lost a great catch." Jenna growled.

Jason chuckled, "Deal! So when's the first date?"

--

Everything was set up, Jason will soon know if Alice liked him as well. In the mean time, business made up most of day. He found himself, days later in a meeting discussing their vision for their next video. His brothers had come back with some great news.

Nate accepted the role for the remake of Grease and Shane came back a single guy. Thankfully the break up allowed him to focus more on the matter at hand: The Music Video.

Shane persisted the setting be in a Hawaiian-like beach with a dark hair girl but the visual director didn't see much story plot to that scene. Shane slumped back. It was his song he was trying to portray and it was being miserably shot down.

Lately Jason has been bumping head with his brother but he felt the responsibly to stick up for his brother at the time.

"Wait, what if we're all included in this? Like we're all meeting that one girl for the first time. Shane's could be at the beach, Nate's could be at a movie at like…ummm a movie set, and I could take a Coffee Shop…"

The director kept on looking at Jason, a black expression on his face.

Nate spoke up, "Yeah and we find out that their either taken or something…"

The director narrowed his eyes, "Wait hold on."

He took up a notebook and began scribbling furiously. Jason and Nate were able to convince their director to keep Shane's beach idea, a memory he didn't want to let go.

"Alright, how about we use one girl, you are all falling for. Shane opens up looking at her from a distance at the beach, Jason you bump into her at the coffee shop and then Nate, how about instead you're in the hospital for a check up and you see her there. The reason none of you can have her because she has cancer, but she draw's all of you in is because of her amazing soul. This is gold!"

Shane didn't exactly see it as gold but as long as his beach scene and his song were going to be debuted, it was fine with him.

Jason nodded, "Sounds great."

The director flipped over another page, "Ok, I heard your other song, the 'No one's ever gonna love you' and Shane you did amazing. So your manager wants to possibly release a video, later on, exclusively for your fan club. Any idea's for that song?"

Nate cleared his throat, "Um no one told us about the release of that song…"

"Oh it's just for the fan's, it won't be anything big." The director promised.

Jason didn't see the harm in that, "How about like a black and white sort of thing."

The director wrote it down, "I don't want to be pushy at all, but I think you should lay out some things out for your fans."

Shane shifted from his chair, "Like what?"

The director cleared his throat, "Well, Nate… since you and Alex-"

"No."

"But we heard from your parent's that you're doing better."

"Doesn't mean I am." Nate shot back.

The director looked back at Shane, "Um, well what about you Shane? The break up between you and Taylor would be a great storyline."

Shane shrugged, uncaring, "It's fine."

"Great! I'll send in the idea's for the set so they could start searching for the perfect places and hopefully in two weeks we could start this baby." The director got up, signaling the meeting was over.

"Awesome." Jason stood as well shaking his hand, "It was a pleasure doing business."

--

****

"Did another brother just call it quits? Stayed tune for an exclusive interview from Taylor who reveal's the heartbreaking spilt from bad boy Shane Gray and how she turned to a friend to help her heal those wounds."

--

Shane, being the restless soul he is, paced back and forth in Jason's Suite. Jason was trying to calm him down from the recent new he had just delivered.

The plan.

Jenna.

The Denial.

And

The date.

Surprisingly Shane didn't accuse him of being contradictory he was relieved. She stopped, breathing in deeply as he scratched his head.

"So you're going on a date with her roommate?" Shane asked for the umpteenth time that hour.

"Yes! All her roommates are trying to get it out of her." Jason explained again.

"Oh…"

More pacing.

Jason began getting anxious by the flashing alarm clock by his bed. It was an hour before the date.

"Shane just tell me and let me change! I need to pick up something from the video directors office before I head over there."

They been deciding what to do on this "date". Jason hadn't put much effort to think up of a date since he didn't want to be with Jenna but he didn't want to appear rude.

"Well how about just driving around for two hours and then take her home?" Shane suggested.

"How romantic!" Jason said sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to be! Unless you like the girl!" Shane snapped.

Jason agreed and kept on thinking.

"OH! Do something low key, so you can talk more about Alice. Then, by the next date she would be so jealous the next time she sees you she won't be able to keep her hands off." Shane said with a grin on his face.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Fine!"

Jason shooed off his brother to get ready. When he was the splitting image of a 'date look' Jason grabbed his key's.

He took one deep breath, "This better be worth it."

--

****

And the date shall be in the next chapter. Hahhaha, cliff hanger.

Will you stick around? HmmmmMmm?

Anyways, I'll appreciate your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! There's one more month of school and then, I'm free do write all day! I just have to add that Finals weeks isn't going to be pretty so updates at the end of Nov, will be nonexistent! I will make it up to you in X-mas break. Ahhh don't you wish you can just spend it in Hawaii?**

**_---_**

Foolish Games

Chapter FIVE- Dating is an Unaccomplished Art

_----_

Jason sped over to the address he was given, well, remembered. After the video director gave Jason a tape he flew out of his office and into his car. Jason patted himself for the tiny piece of paper that had the address written on it. A full ten minutes later Jason gave up and called Jenna.

"You lost it?" Jenna's voice seemed ten times higher on the phone than it is in real life.

"I know it's by Gresham, I just need an exact address."

"Jason just keep going south on Gresham, it's the only apartment complex on the road."

"Wait a minute, I think I see it."

"Great, It's building D, door 3."

Jason closed his phone and pulled into a parking lot. Thankfully, the building letters were lit for better identifying. Jason slowly but apprehensively drove to building D. He squeezed his car in a tight space between a motorcycle and an old beat up car, Jason recognized it as Alice's.

He took some cleansing deep breaths before Jason tumbled out. He regained his balance and stalked over to a green door labeled 3.

He raised his fist and knocked.

The door swung open exposing the one girl he rather go on a date with.

Alice had a groggy questioning look on her face before it exploded into realization.

"Oh, you're here for Jenna. I completely forgot." She yawned as she waved him in.

"Yeah…"

"She's still getting ready but you know how it is, right? I means she about to go out with Jason, from C3! How lucky is she! Boy, aren't I glad you two just hit it off!" Alice flopped down on her couch, where an assortment of pillows, blankets, books, and empty ice cream buckets made up the mess. Alice curled up and closed her eyes.

Elle popped in.

"Is she drunk?" Jason asked, motioning Alice who laid still.

Elle shook her head, "She was stressing over a history paper that she made herself sick. We made her drink NyQuil this morning and she's been like this all day. It's wearing off now."

"NyQuil in the morning?" Jason asked, trying to keep in a laugh. Alice's roommates sure know how to prescribe medicine. Hopefully none of them are trying to pursue a career in the medical field.

"So what's with all the ice cream and books? Does she sleep walk?" Jason looked at the random array of tipped over buckets and the books that laid open.

"No, sorry for the mess. We just finished a study hour and ice cream was apart of it. We were all grateful Alice was knocked out, she would have been whining."

Before Jason got to ask more Jess and Jenna joined them, Jenna looking particularly annoyed.

"Well, this date was a disaster." She ranted.

"It hasn't even started." Jason defended.

Jenna crossed her arms, glaring at her two roommates, "The one day we could've find out if Alice was truly jealous, these two buffoons drug her up!"

"She was sick!"

"The poor thing needed some rest!"

Jason blocked out the three girls bickering and focused on Alice. She stirred in her sleep. Jason nudge all of them who instantly shut up. Alice woke up to four pair of wide eyes staring at her.

"Wha?"

"Nothing!" Jess pipped, "You woke up just in time to say goodbye to Jenna and Jason…"

Alice perked up and looked straight at Jason who nervously shifted.

"Oh," Alice got up looking wide awake, "Jenna you look so pretty."

Forced smile.

"And Jason…I hope you have fun and stuff."

Alice swung a weak punch to Jason arm.

"We'll be going now…" Jason pointed to the door.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Jenna rubbed her stomach over exaggerating her hunger.

Alice's forced smile turned into a grimace as the couple left.

_---_

"I'm so sorry Jason, I can't believe those two would drug Alice up." Jenna buckled herself up.

Jason laughed at the irony, "Dates never work out they way you want them to."

Jenna grinned.

"Well, shall we go to Duncan's? I'm craving burgers."

"Duncan's it is!"

_---_

Duncan's wasn't the same without Alice. Although it seemed completely idiotic, Jason somewhat expect her to be there, waiting to take their orders. Once the entered and were greeted by a rustic ancient women he dropped all hope.

The atmosphere of Duncan's was calmer than the last time he dropped by and the service was quicker. In five minutes they both had a steaming plate of a juicy burger in front of them.

Jason sipped away his coke anxiously. Something about the thought of being caught by the media isn't part of this ingenious plan. Oh, and how it would complicate things between Alice and him if the whole world thinks Jason is prancing around with Jenna.

Not that Jason prances or anything…

"So what do you want to know about Alice?" Jenna asked, munching on her burger.

Jason looked at his untouched food, thinking about the many things he wished to know about Alice. As much as he rather hear it from her mouth, things were certainly not the way things turned out.

"Where else does Alice work?" Jason asked, thinking about the one job Jason hasn't barged in.

"She works at her aunts day care center, the one by the coffee shop? You know the one you always go to?"

"Really?"

"Yup, poor girl. Four jobs and she still has time to do school."

"She said college-"

"Is a job in itself." Jenna finished, "She always reminds me when Jess and Elle complain I don't work. Alice tries to make me feel better but I do all the chores in the apartment, that's another job as well. I'm like a cleaning lady."

Jason laughed, "Does she ever wish she had siblings?"

"I think we're enough, and well she takes care of kids." Jenna took another bite off her burger.

"Last boyfriend?"

Jenna snorted, "You think she has time for that? I wonder if she even has time to breathe."

Moments passed and Jason relaxed, Duncan's was looking a but empty, reducing the chance to be caught.

"His name was Aaron." Jenna finally said, "High school sweethearts. They were the cutest couple. They would flirt and share small kisses…"

Something about the way Jenna described them reminded Jason of Nate and Alex.

"…And then he left her like a year ago. To be honest, I'm not even sure if she's completely over the heartbreak."

"She not over him?"

"Oh she over him, just not completely over the pain. Does that make any sense?" Jenna shoved the last bit of burger in her mouth.

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Well what about you? I need some info to take back home." Jenna shove the plate aside, leaning over the table.

"Well, we start our new video in like…days." Jason traced back to the tape that the video director gave him earlier on.

"OooOoooooo! Sounds fun." Jenna exclaimed. Before she got to say more she twitched randomly. A tiny buzz dance in the air signaling that someone was calling.

Jenna took out her phone, looked at the display and answered the call.

As Jason wait patiently something about the conversation caught his ear.

"_She's mad? Why?… Wait, what happened?…Uh huh…uh huh…Humph…and then?…Oh, so it's looking like she is…this is gold!…Oh don't worry I'll tell Jason EVERYTHING. See you soon. Alright…I'm not going to the store to buy you carrots, Elle. Bye."_

Jason eyed Jenna, waiting to be informed.

"Alice freaked! After we left, Elle said that Alice kept complaining about how I always get everything and stuff like that. Then Jess asked her why she was jealous and she boiled up! Then something about Alice screaming she doesn't like you she's just concerned for me because she believes you're a cheater."

Jason didn't see how this pointed to anything good.

"She said she didn't like me."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Jason, girls never mean what they say when they're mad! Seriously, Alice was always making fun of us cause we all like your music and I guess she thinks we'll make fun of her now that she realizes she likes you."

"Are you going to make fun of her?"

"Of course!" Jenna exclaimed.

Jason just didn't get girls at times.

Jenna pointed to his plate, "Are you gonna eat your fries?"

---

By the time Jason was in the safe proximity of his hotel room it was around eleven. Instead of directly going to bed he steered clear of his room and turned to Shane's. Jason didn't even have to lift his fist because by the time he clenched his hand the door was wide open. Shane pulled him in.

"What happened?" He asked as if his life depended on it.

"Woah, Shane were you waiting for me?"

"That's beside the point! Tell me!"

Jason sat at the end of Shane's bed, remembering the night. It wasn't exactly what he had expected but he certainly didn't want to mention everything.

"Some guy broke her heart, Shane and the way Jenna described them just made them that sickly sweet couple. How am I any better than that guy?" Jason buried his face in his hands.

Shane was never the one to be modest.

"You're a rock star! That makes you a gajillion times better!" Shane threw his arms in the air.

"I don't even know how great the guy is Shane! And being a rock star isn't that great when obviously it's not impressing anybody!"

Footsteps were heard approaching, and then a knock.

"_Hey, it's Nate."_

Shane walked over to let Nate in. He stumbled in, fully outfitted for a night full of comfy sleep. If the press could ever catch Nate in his Pj's that would be the end of Connect three's reputation. You see the power rangers bottoms weren't exactly cool, especially since it was a collage of the yellow ranger in cartoon action and the bright yellow top that had a faded sketch of big bird from Sesame Street was a bit childish. What made Nate's pj's worse was the fact that his pj bottoms reach right below the knee. It was priceless.

"Shane? I have something to give you." Nate held in his hands a booklet.

Upon closer examination, Jason knew what Nate was about to give Shane. Nate had shown Jason the photo album Erica left behind. Nate wasn't sure when he was expected to give this trinket of memories back to Shane but he assumed after Shaylor was over was the best, just to avoid complications.

"Before you yell at me I promised Erica things you might not be happy about."

Shane body straighten when the mention of a certain name was said.

"Erica?"

Without anymore interruptions Nate handed over the album to Shane.

He curiously opened the album and read the messy scribble of Erica's heartfelt handwritings. Every time he would flip a page Shane's eyes got narrower, trying to read what Erica's last words were to him. When he flipped the last page he read out loud.

"_We never said much about us, but I realized it was because there never was an 'us'. I won't continue pretending you really cared for a girl like me, because then I'll be stupid. So as my last embarrassment, here's to who we are, a disillusioned sleepless girl and a bigger-than-life sweet boy._"

Shane's voice tapered off at the end. Jason and Nate knew there was more to that final photo but Shane continued reading silently to himself. The moment Shane finished he looked straight at Nate.

"Why didn't you- When did she…"

"She saw you and Taylor kiss, Shane. You can't expect her to be gun-ho about you debuting that on Tv." Nate explained.

Shane ran over to his side table where his cell phone rested. He scrolled down to his contacts finding out that there was a number missing.

"I had her number! I know it's here." Shane said triple checking his contacts.

"Shane she asked me to." Nate confessed, "I deleted her number."

Shane looked at his brother with deadly eyes, the anger that fill Shane was apparent on his redden cheeks.

"You are so lucky that I memorized her number!" Shane spat while he dialed a number on his phone and conveniently put it speaker. The dial tone rang loudly as Shane paced back and forth. After five rings someone picked up.

"_Hey it's Shane!" _He greeted.

"_Shane?" _A husky guys voice answered back.

"_Uh is this Erica's phone or do you know anybody whose name is Erica?"_

"_Dude, you got the wrong numba!"_

"_Oh thanks anyways!"_

"_Whatever."_

Shane lunged himself towards Nate, yelling at the top of his lungs. Luckily Jason ran to the rescue of Nate and became a firm wall between Nate and Shane.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DELETE HER NUMBER YOU FU-"

"Shane! Watch the language!" Jason yelled back. He was never a fan of foul mouth.

"IDIOT! IT'S A WONDER ALEX STAY WITH YOU THAT LONG! IN FACT SHE'S AN IDIOT AS WELL FOR BEING WITH YOU!"

Shane kept pushing towards Nate.

At that point Nate was fuming as well.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?" Nate raise his voice for the first time in a long time, "I'M GLAD ERICA LEFT BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE HER. YOU MAKE THE STUPIDEST MISTAKES AND GUESS WHAT SHANE, THERE ARE CONSEQUENSES TO THE IDIOCY THAT RUNS IN THE FAMILY!"

"I DON'T DESERVE HER? WHAT MAKES YOU DICTATOR OF WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT? THE FLOWERS YOU ORDERED FOR ALEX ARE STILL IN THAT HOTEL, DEAD AS YOUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU'RE THE BIGGER IDIOT FOR FORGETTING. I NEVER FORGET!"

This time Nate lunged for Shane and every passing second made it harder for Jason to keep them apart.

"HA! YOU OBVIOUSLY FORGOT THERE WAS A GIRL WAITING FOR YOU WHILE YOU WERE SUCKING TAYLOR'S FACE ON NATIONAL TELEVISION. AND GUESS WHAT ELSE SHANE, TAYLOR CHEATED ON YOU. YOU CAN'T EVEN CARRY OUT A FAKE RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE YOU SUCK AT THEM."

Shane quit pushing and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Nate and Jason stood there breathless. Jason took the initiative to shove Nate out of Shane's room. Nate shoved back and stormed into his own room, not quit slamming the door with as much intensity as Shane did. Jason sighed, there was no way he can carry out his own plans to advance on Alice because the brothers are busy suffocating him with their own problems.

Jason kicked off his shoes as he departed into his own room. He took out his guitar and began strumming through songs he's learned over the years. Perhaps it really isn't the time to get involve, not with so many things telling Jason other wise. No matter what life was showing Jason he wanted to continue on.

"Maybe idiocy runs in the family…"

And he fell asleep.

---

**Oooo brotherly tension. Can you smell it?**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update. Sorry for keeping this story as a second priority. To make it up for you, I made this chapter EXTRA juicy.**

**GRIN.**

**ENJOY.**

**---**

Foolish Games

Chapter SIX: Complications

---

The date was set for the Music video. In three days they will be back to work and this ever lasting (and rare) free week would end. Jason was looking forward to having as much fun as he could before getting on that set. Like for instance Jason was planning to go on a nature walk out in the outskirts of his town to enjoy some tension-free silence. Shane and Nate were still fuming mad at each other except they try to shrug it off as no big deal.

They both hit some sensitive spots.

But they won't admit they were hurt about it.

Yes, a nature walk sounds like a great idea.

As Jason rummaged through his clothes, in search for non-celebrity threads, his cell phone rang. It was Shane.

"_Can I go to your room?"_

Jason paused his search, "Why?"

"_Because I can hear Nate going through his damn lines. Who knows, he might be making out with his pillow pretending it's Sandy or something."_

Jason remembered Nate and Shane's room were neighboring each other. Jason on the other hand was two rooms away from his brothers. "I guess you can stay here while I'm out."

"_Where are you going?"_

"Out…"

"_Great let me just take a shower and I'll go with you."_

Great. Shane hung up before Jason had the chance to protest. Not that he wasn't excited to be with his brother, he just wasn't look forward to Shane complaining about Nate.

Or complain about everything.

Jason sighed as he picked out an old t-shirt and some regular jeans.

---

"Change."

"Wha!"

"Seriously, Shane. Change."

"What for!"

"I'm going to hike and I don't want to hear you complain that your enormous boots just killed a moose and there's blood all over your pants."

"Hiking?"

"Yes, sir.""ARGH!!!"

Shane stormed off into his room, only to come back as normal as Jason appeared. Red plain shirt, loose fitted jeans, and tennis shoes.

Simply normal.

Shane checked himself in the mirror looking obviously self-conscience. Jason chuckled as he threw on a windbreaker.

"You look fine."

"I don't!" Shane whined, patting down his hair because even that was having a bad day.

"You used to dress like that before." Jason pointed out.

Shane whipped his head around, glaring at Jason, "Forgive me for having a fashion intervention!"

The brothers took off with out exchanging anymore words. They silently sat in the car as the radio blasted from Jason's stereo system. Shopping centers and restaurants slowed dispersed and became woods and run-down diners. After a 30 minute drive Jason looked up at a Highway sign that read:

**NJSU- 5 miles**

Upon remembering that Alice and all her roommates are enrolled in the New Jersey State University, Jason had a last minute change of plans.

---

Jason and Shane roamed around the campus, undetected, looking for any sign or familiar face that will lead them to Alice.

Nothing.

There was plenty of students that lazily walked around, enjoying the warm sun and playing some touch football. Jason saw a lot of girls that he imagine Shane automatically walked up to and use his corny pick-up lines but Shane stayed put. His eyes grazed over all the sorority girls that were having a bake sale in front of their suggested housing. They were all in a uniform purple tank-top and jean shorts, openly flirting with the passing boys and some male professors, as their selling strategy. Shane didn't waste his energy checking out any of them.

They were unimportant.

They continued to stroll along lethargically, half enjoying the atmosphere of the campus life, half despising the boredom that came with it.

"She might be working." Shane said, interrupting their hour long silence.

Jason hadn't thought of that. There are four other jobs (one which he hasn't even been to) that she might be possibly working at. Jason sat down on the steps of a very large and ominous looking building. He scanned the open area hoping to find that honey colored hair of hers.

"Maybe."

Just when Jason was about o give up his search a name pulled at his ear.

"_HEY AARON!"_

Jason frantically searched for the guy whose name was Aaron. A group of three gathered around a bench not far off from them, looking like they had just finished playing football. One was a blonde muscular guy that possibly played for the college team, another was tall, lanky and awkward looking, and the last was seemingly a geeky-type boy who still had some fairly good looks to him. They blabbered on about useless information such as their finals the next morning, plans for the summer and finally, girls. It took Jason a while to figure out that Aaron was the intellectual looking guy. Aaron held his thick framed glasses tightly in his fist just nodding at the conversation that the two others were having.

The topic grossly surrounded a night full of drunk girls.

Finally, Aaron spoke.

"You two are demented."

His friends yelled out surprise shouts at him.

"_Aaron, you would have done the same thing!"_

"_You can not pass off a girl who clearly wants you."_

Aaron's face twisted into a lop-sided grinned. "Yeah, you're right. How else are you going to find a girl who is willing subjecting herself to that."

His friends lightly punched him.

Jason chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering if that was the Aaron that broke Alice into pieces.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Aaron exclaimed, a brightness shone in his face, "Alice called me."

"_What!"_

"_No. Way."_

"_Does she want you back?"_

"_If she does, it's probably because she heard all those rumors about you and the cheerleading squad."_

Aaron arrogantly shrugged, "They're not considered rumors if it's true."

So Alice dated a pig. Jason's hands balled up into tight metal fist. He had never met (or seen, whatever the circumstance) a guy so painfully arrogant than Shane. And Jenna called _them_ the cutest couple. Jason wondered where she hit her head.

Aaron actually made Shane's arrogance look like kid stuff.

Shane lounged beside him looking wistfully at the clouds that rolled by.

"_So what did she say?"_

Aaron sat on the bench casually as she put his glasses back on, "She wants to get together after she's done with her finals."

"_After finals? You mean on Monday?"_

"Yeah, on Monday." Aaron looked over to the sorority girls at the bake sale.

"_Don't you and Hails get together every Monday to relieve 'stress'"_

Aaron shrugged again, which made Jason want to jump him, "I can have Hailey any day of the week. Alice is a rare deal, my friends. I can't miss the opportunity."

The boys all high-fived each other, triumphantly celebrating.

"Course," Aaron finished, "I'll give her what's she's been missing."

Jason was boiling mad now that even Shane took noticed. Every instinct told Jason to run up to Aaron and smash his bloody beautiful face in, but Shane held him back.

"There are other ways to deal with it." Shane narrowed his eyes at the group of guys, as if he also heard every single thing they said.

Jason cleared his fuzzy head and took out his phone and dialed Jenna's number. She would know what to do.

Ring…

Ring…

RING!!!

"_Y'ello"_

"Jenna, it's me. Jason."

Hearing the urgency on Jason voice Jenna stopped what she was doing and began to worry.

"_Yeah, what's up? Anything wrong?"_

Jason walked away from the pigs that girls call men, "Yes, something is _very _wrong."

"_Go on."_

"First, I'm so mad you didn't bother to tell me that Alice called her ex to set up a date."

"_She WHAT!?"_

By Jenna's reaction, Jason assumed that even Jenna had no idea about this.

"_I think she was really jealous then."_

"And I think we made a big mistake. The pig is planning to-"

Jason couldn't bring himself to say it.

"_What is he planning?"_

"To do…_things_ to her."

He could hear Jenna trying to calm herself down.

"_How did you find out? Did Alice tell you?"_

"No, I'm at NJSU and I overheard some guys talking."

There was a pause.

"_Why in the heck are you here?"_

"I don't know, 'kay?"

"_Where are you?"_

Jason looked around.

"In front of the Library."

"_I'll be there, in a sec."_

The line cut off and Jason stormed back to his brother. The three pigs had left by the time Jason came back and he was glad. Shane finally glanced back at the sorority girls that were now being covered by a multitude of guys.

"How do they live with themselves?" Shane asked looking disgusted at the provocative view of the "mingling" of the opposite sex.

Jason sighed, "They drown their worries with cupcakes, it's plain to see."

---

Jenna came around huffing as if she just sprinted across the fairly large campus of NJSU. She let down her book bag which made a dull 'thud' sound as I crashed onto the floor. Unlike the last time Jason saw her, Jenna had her hair pulled back into a tight single French braid, her face looked undone, and her thick glasses was the only thing that adorned her oval face. Her looked screamed bookworm.

"I didn't believe it when you said you were here." Jenna plopped down to the steps that lead into the Library. Her eyes scanned Shane and Jason took the moment to introduce them.

"Shane, Jenna. Jenna, Shane." Jason said as quickly and informal as he could.

Jenna extended her arm, "Please to meet you."

"Same." Shane shook her hand politely and is was back to business.

"I'm sorry it took me long to get here," Jenna apologized, "I had to escape the study group and believe me getting away from Alice isn't exactly easy."

Jason weakly smiled at her.

"Their date is this Monday." Jason informed, "This stinkin' Monday and I can't be there."

Jenna furrowed her brows, "Why?"

"We're starting our video and it's from sunrise to sunset." Shane explained.

Jenna looked over at the high pitched screams of the bake sale, apparently they were now throwing away precious treats to initiate a food fight. The girls ran away as the boys chased them threatening to shove a frosted cupcake down their shirts.

"So," Jenna trailed as she focused back to the matter at hand, "You met Aaron then…"

"Unfortunately." Jason muttered.

Jenna sighed, "Was he around some idiot looking blonde guy? Kinda buff?"

Jason was about to mention that he honestly didn't remember when Shane interrupted him.

"Yup."

She scoffed, "Well, you seen my idiot ex too. Bunch of hormone-rage baboons."

Shane childishly laughed at Jenna.

"I just found out that Aaron push him to breakup with me so he can get with one of the damn cheerleaders." She angrily crossed her arms, "The nerve of him."Jason raise his brows at such the unnecessary drama surrounding Jenna and Alice.

"So what about Alice?"

"Oh don't worry about her. By the time it gets, dark she'll be receiving a boat load of yells from me. It won't change her mind but at least I could make her feel guilty that her inane ex of hers cause the worthless crumble of my former relationship."

Jason began to worry, "So she'll still go with him, no matter what you say?"

Jenna apologetically shrugged, "Once she's determine to do something nothing but God himself will stop her from doing it."

Jason sighed, "Can you stop the date for me then?"

She shook her head slowly, "I leave back to my hometown on Sunday night. I'm just cramming in the lasts of info before my final starts…in three hours."

Jason felt hopeless, there was no way he would want Alice anywhere near that scumbag but there was no way he could prevent it. It was require that he stays on the set even if Jason was not being filmed.

"I should have just told her how I feel!" Jason angrily muttered.

He knew that was still an obstacle to overcome. He found it absurd that he liked Alice that much to care for her.

Then again, how could anybody let their friends go near a piece of filth?

"Jenna promise me something." Jason asked.

Shane muttered something under his breath about promises.

"What?"

"Don't confront her, just don't." Jason begged, "Try to find out where this date will be. Maybe I can convince someone to interrupt before things get out of hand."

Jenna nodded, picking up her book bag. She bit her lower lip as she hugged Jason hoping her act of kindness would cheer him up a bit. "I promise."

Shane rolled his eyes, "I hate promises."

---

"_**We have just receive information that producers from DreamFlicks are announcing the Remake of Grease. Exciting isn't it? In the midst of this hype they are also having open auditions for the all the roles except, Danny Zuko, who was infamously portrayed by the man himself, John Travolta. Hmmm, I wonder who snagged that role?"**_

"**My money's on a singer, Irina. I'm thinking Justin Timberlake or possibly an undiscovered European sensation."**

"_**Interesting. Moving on to the drama that surrounds our favorite boys, Connect Three. An inside source tells us that Nate and Shane have in a brotherly quarrel. I wonder if they were debating whose ex-girlfriend was prettier."**_

"**In all honestly, none of them were."**

"_**You're soooo mean, Patsy. Also the troubling rumor of Jason Grey. Is he too busy with work or is he too busy pretending he's a sweet guy? The inside source of why his long ago ex broke up with him."**_

"**Ooooo"**

"_**More after these, commercials."**_

_**---**_

**And let the commercials roll! HAHA. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't go on with the story without bringing more drama. (which is Aaron for those who are slow like me) Are you guys excited for the video shoot or what?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The anticipated Music Video. (Those who've seen CR you can guess what happens.) Well here's it is.**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

Foolish Games

Chapter SEVEN: Thank Heaven for Shane's Tantrums

---

"_**We've just received word that Connect Three is finally shooting their next video. Shane and Nate will have to put away their fighting gloves and work together. I wonder if they kissed and made up already?"**_

"_**Possibly but not on my watch. The Grey's are known for their over the top concerts and dating choices but who would of known they were also known for their anger problems? We've talked about Nate and Shane but who would of thought Sweet face Jason is the biggest temper flare of them all? Here's the 411 on the troubling abusive relationship of his former girlfriend."**_

---

Bright and early.

Ok maybe not bright but it was certainly early.

The brothers had to be on set at exactly 5:00 am so they can film a sun rise with all of them on the beach. The beach was conveniently located and hour and a half away from the town.

Let's do that math.

They had to depart from town at 3:00 so they can get on set at 4:30 to have the make-up and wardrobe process done. So if they leave at 3:00 that means they have to get up at 2:30 so the brothers can shower and change into something decent. Thankfully Jason wasn't driving so he was finally allowed the luxury of sleeping on the trip over. Still the schedule was harsh and unforgiving, but that's the life of a rock star.

As Jason stumbled out of the bathroom, fresh and clean, he was fully appreciating the fact that he drank some Nyquil that allowed him a restful night… errr sleep. The medicine successfully knocked him out at the 7 'o clock mark, giving Jason a seven full hours of rest.

He still planned to sleep on the provided van.

Jason jumped into some sweats and sneakers, glancing at the digital clock that rested by his bed.

**2:50**

He had five minutes to finish up and check up on the other sluggers. Jason was sure they slept in. He grabbed his small duffle bag which contain the essentials.

Snacks (A guy's gotta eat)

Ipod (Can't go a day without it)

Ear plugs (To muffle out Shane's whining)

Cell phone (Keep tabs on Alice)

Note pad (Never know when inspiration can hit)

Wallet (In case there was a coffee shop he can relax in when they didn't need him on set)

Jason double checked everything and dragged himself to the door. He swung it open to find that Shane was yawning with his hand raise up into a fist, second's away from knocking. Nate was in the back leaning on the wall, looking wide awake.

"Ah, Jason!" Shane smiled through his half open eyelids. "Shall we go?"

The three brothers managed their way down to the lobby, wobbled towards the van and headed off to the beach.

The moment Jason felt the soft seats of the van he knocked out once again.

---

Something furiously shook his shoulder, attempting to wake the limp body of Jason. Jason finally came around, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Where are we?" He groaned.

The diver looked at miserable as he did, "We're at the set. Your brothers are already in make up."

That was enough information to make Jason wide awake. He jolted out of the van and ran into the set.

There were dozens of people already there hurrying by to get this video as successful as possible. Instinctively he ran around until he found a trailer that he recognized as his dressing room. He barged in startling a girl slightly older than him.

Tish, his stylist.

She clutched her heart, "Don't do that!"

Jason groggily apologized.

She motioned him over to a seat as she grabbed a large powder brush and some powder.

"Sit, you are so lucky that I know a thing or two about this make up crap." Tish said lightly brushing on a tiny amount of powder.

Jason sat still.

"Don't you feel weird wearing make-up?" Tish asked, trying to start up a friendly conversation with a half awake Grey.

Jason shrugged.

Tish shook her head, "Alright. Change."

She stalked out of the Trailer allowing him the privacy to change.

Jason opened the bag that revealed an awesome graphic t-shirt, a black vest, pants that reached the middle of his calf that was savagely ripped to shreds having that "farm boy" look. No shoes were provided which meant that Jason would have to walk around the beach in the moist cold sand.

He figured he might be using that Nyquil for more than sleeping purposes in the near future.

At 5:20 he was ushered to the beach in front of four cameras, ready to roll.

He was given a guitar used for props. There was no way Jason would take his pricy and loved guitar anywhere near sand and water.

A shy girl joined them. The director introduced her as the video girl. The girl they'll be trying to win her affections.

Shane scowled. He leaned over to Jason.

"I thought she was suppose to be brunette…"

The two brothers cast their gaze at the blonde who was listening to the director explaining the scene

She was frail with very peculiar feminine qualities to her heart shaped face.

"Alright Shane we could shoot a quiet scene before the sun comes up!" The director informed. " In fact most of our scenes we'll shoot with out the music… There are only a couple of lyrics I want you to sing later on. I want this to look like a movie-esque thing"

The brothers all nodded.

Jason sat on the cold ground with Nate as they watched the girl, whose name is Gretchen, jog to the shore line.

"ACTION!"

Gretchen lazily kicked the water, staring off into the sky. Shane watched her, hiding behind the life guard tower. She turned to him, seeing right through Shane. She turned away and continued kicking around.

"CUT!"

Shane glanced at the Director, confused.

"That was short!" Nate mumbled.

Jason couldn't help but to agree.

The director ran over explaining wildly the next shot. Shane's body stiffen as Gretchen ran over. A camera man joined their party of three, ready to shoot a closer shot.

"ALIGHT? SET!…ACTION!"

Shane and Gretchen were soon tumbling around in the sand like an overly excited couple. They rolled around a bit more until Gretchen go the upper hand and was found cradling very provocatively on top of Shane.

The director yelled out some directions to the pair and Shane forcibly did as he was told.

He place his hands on her nonsexist hips keeping her in place. She flashed a smile at him and she dipped dangerously close to Shane's face.

"CUT!"

Jason and Nate shared the same expression. With their eyes wide and their jaws to the floor there was no explaining the shock from the scene that just witnessed.

Nate spoke up first, "What was that?"

He said it loud enough to catch the attention of the director.

He's face screwed into a grin, "I developed the plot some more. Instead of just watching this 'mystery girl' pass on by, we're going to show some glimpses of fantasies you all wish to experience with her."

He looked smug, thinking his idea was completely ingenious. The hefty man waddled back to Shane and Gretchen.

"If that's Shane's fantasy, I don't want to go through mine…" Nate gulped.

Jason gritted his teeth at how agonizingly long this day will turn out of be.

"Judging from this guy's mind he might have Gretchen dress up as a sexed up nurse." Jason laughed, lacking his humorous tone.

Nate cringed. Jason guessed it was too soon to put Nate on the spot to interact with a girl right after his break-up. No matter how much they would rather swallow sand they were obligated to film out the Director's idea. Nate was going to have to go through what ever scene this man came up with.

Shane and Gretchen were once again rolling around in the sand, re-shooting this horrible scene.

---

**6:02**

Shane, Nate and Jason faced the bit of sky which slowly and painfully morphed into a blazing color of deep orange. They stood there as the cameras filmed behind them. They weren't given much direction for this scene other than to stand there and watch the sun rise.

Nate sighed, rubbing his curly mass of hair to turn into a frizz.

"This is incredible!" He whispered. "What am I going to do when it's my turn to…do that to her."

Shane scoffed, thinking about at least five insults to throw at Nate. Jason nudged him before he got the chance to.

"Don't worry, I don't think it could get that bad." Jason shrugged. He continued to watch sky just as the blinding edge of the sun peeked out. A spectrum of light rays burst through the calm waters of the beach. Jason had to look away, the amount of light that suddenly appeared made his tired eyes sore.

"Wow…" Shane breathe out. "I could have watch that on tv instead of waking up this fucking early."

Just when Jason thought his brother would truly appreciate natures wonders…

"CUT! That was perfect!" The director yelled out.

Nate sigh fully knowing that his turn was minutes away. The director lead him to the van where he'll be transported to a nearby clinic to shoot his "hospital scene".

Luckily that gave Jason the perfect time to check up on Alice…well if it wasn't so early in the morning he would have actually called her.

He looked over the van and was so tempted to steal it to check up on her, just to see if she's alright.

He couldn't call Jenna, she was miles away by now. What good use was she?

Jason stomped around like a kid waiting impatiently for his turn.

"I'm sure she's fine," Assured an outside voice. Jason recognized it as his brother, Shane. He sighed and turned to face him.

"Yeah, but I don't know. It's hard." Jason mumbled kicking the sand.

Shane smiled at the sight of his brother being seriously disturbed, "Don't sweat it man. All we need to do is shoot more scenes, lip sync a couple of verses and we're outta here."

Jason shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"And think of it this way, things could be much worse." Shane threw his arm around Jasons shoulders.

Jason glared at him, "You're not making things better."

Shane mischievously smiled at him, "I know."

---

It was noon before they knew it. Jason and Nate filmed their scene with Gretchen which was nothing close to what Shane had to go through. Shane frowned at the idea that he was the only one who got personal with her. Thankfully after this lunch break they'll be strumming and lip syncing along to Shane's new song and soon be free. Never in their life's had Connect three had such a short filming time for a music video.

Jason, Nate and Shane were happily enjoying some tasty ribs a crew member made for the entire crew. Not only was it delicious but it was finger licking worthy as well. Shane and Nate were still silent around each other. Jason figure that they were over the fight but not over the remarks that were said. Jason would have to awkwardly bring up a topic to talk about only to be shot down with one word sentences.

A tragedy.

Jason was thankful when the lunch break was over and they finally got to grab their acoustic guitars and shoved into a small platform set up just under that ocean water. It didn't give off that walking on water feel the director was looking for but at least they were ankle deep in the water and that was enough.

"Alright boys, MUSIC SET? BOYS SET! READY?…..AND….ACTION!"

They weren't quiet sure of what verse they were going to play. Nobody had spoken of given them a clue to what they were suppose to do on the set but once the first line of the song rolled along, Jason understood why.

Another beat blasted the speakers. A completely different beat from Shane's original song.

They weren't filming for Shane's song. They were filming for that other song they did last minute. Jason hoped it was a track mix up but the Director had no intention to cut off the music as he stared curiously at us.

Did they reject Shane's song and decided to place this song into the album?

Out of the corner of Jason's eye, Shane's hands turned into tight balls, restraining the furry whirling inside him.

Nothing good can come out of this.

Oh no.

Shane threw down is microphone stand and stormed up to the director. Jason and Nate briskly followed to find Shane already in the middle of shouting at the director.

"… YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? A F-ING JOKE TO PUT ON ME? WHO IN THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE FILMING THIS SONG. THIS IS NOT THE SONG!"

"Shane, calm down…" Jason meekly said, tapping on Shane shoulders.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT FANS ARE CRAZY ABOUT. I MADE THIS SONG JUST FOR MYSELF AND-"

"It won't matter if you throw you're little tantrums Shane. This is the song I was ordered to film. Don't complain to me. Talk to your buddies I'm sure they know why they switched the songs." The director challenged. Jason had a funny feeling that he was somehow part of the song switch.

Shane scoffed he stormed off the set and disappeared into the crowd of curious crew members. Off in the near distance the sound of tires squealing off was heard, signaling that Shane Grey was no longer in the building.

"He's so dramatic." Nate sighed.

"He's a genius." Jason added.

Nate gave a look to Jason.

"Long story…"

Nate grabbed his guitar and strummed it lightly, "Well he better shape up. He can't go around being his obnoxious self."

Jason silently agreed with his brother.

"I hope he comes back" Nate continued, "Our manager will go crazy if he finds out how much money we'll lose if he keeps on pulling these stupid tantrums."

"Well, I mean they didn't tell him they were going to switch his song for some other song they chose. It's not fair for Shane…" Jason defended.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Boo hoo, they changed his song… I can't even count on my fingers how many songs of mine didn't make it on a CD."

"But his had a shot." Jason mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess. Doesn't mean he should get worked up for a song. What's it about anyways Jason? Erica? Some girl he might not see again?" Nate complained.

"I thought you liked her too."

"I do. Erica is awesome but I'm not expecting to see her again. Shane doesn't know where she lives and we're always traveling…I don't know how he hangs on to her."

"Yeah…"

Nate dug his toes into the warm sand, "Beside I won't blame her if she finds someone else better than Shane. He kinda deserves this for leaving Erica…"

Jason hoped that his actions didn't have the repercussions that Shane's mistakes had. Jason's should have never accepted Jenna's proposal. Dating her friend? What was he thinking? The dark grey invisible cloud hung over Jason dampening his hopes. He need to get out of here to reach Alice. He can't let that creep near her. Not if he's around he won't let it.

"Hey Nate."

"What's up?"

"I'll be back, if anybody asks about me…I'm in the bathroom. Got it?" Jason said.

Nate groaned, "Fine. Leave me. Everybody does."

"Cheer up buddy." Jason messed up Nate's head of hair, "You'll get over her soon."

Nate rolled his eyes again, "I am over her. I just hate being alone."

"Good boy."

---

It took Jason almost two hours to reach the 'city' limits in the bulky van full of sound equipment. If it had been any other car, Jason would have shaved thirty minutes off his time. The greenery started to turn into blurs of houses and an occasional store or two. When Jason finally plunged into the heart of the city he slowed down by twenty miles. He had no idea where to find Alice. The city might not be as big as other but it's still difficult to track down a single person.

Her apartment?

No…

What work can she be at right now…

A light bulb went off in Jason head and he floored it to the Day Care Center Jenna once mentioned. As Jason neared the building he quickly scanned the parking lot for her car. To his disappointment none of the cars in the crowded parking lot was her. Jason punched the steering wheel. He was at the brink of giving up when he looked over at the Coffee Shop across the road.

Her car.

Her car was the only car parked in the deserted lot.

Jason heart gave a jolt.

He zoomed on over and parked the van as best he could. He got off and noticed the van was parked at an odd angle over two spaces of faded paint. He didn't bother and hustled inside.

Alice eyed Jason curiously. Jason sighed out as a wave of relief washed over him the moment he saw Alice.

"Welcome to-"

"Alice, I'm so happy to see you." Jason breathed out. "I was starting to worry that I won't catch you in time."

"What are you talking about?" Alice stood stiffly by her cash register.

"I don't want you to go on that date with that scum..uhh I mean with Aaron. Please, don't go." Jason leaned over the counter, begging Alice.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. She frustratingly closed her eyes.

"What makes you think you can dictate who I date? What does it matter? Jenna will be pretty mad if she finds out that you want to control who I see." Alice shot back.

Jason shook his head, "There's nothing between me and Jenna-"

Alice crossed her arms, "Then why would you date her?"

Jason frowned, this isn't the way he imagined to tell Alice he liked her.

"It wasn't a date."

"Uh huh."

"Alice please. Just hear me out. Aaron-"

"And how do you know about Aaron, huh?" Alice questioned. "Are you stalking me? Not even my roommates know."

"Oh" Jason started, "They know."

Alice glared at Jason, her arms stuck straight at her sides, angry. Jason couldn't see half of her but he was pretty sure that her hands were in fist.

"Are you going to order anything? Or do I have to escort you out?" She growled.

"I'll take a latte."

"Six, ninety-five."

"Seven dollars? Last time you charged-"

"Six, ninety-five!"

Jason mumbled something about over prices coffee as he took out his credit card.

"Oh isn't this a nice piece of plastic." Alice mumbled.

"Alice…"

"Here's your receipt." Alive tore a piece of paper and handed it to Jason.

"Alice…"

"You're drink will be right out."

Jason had to use another tactic to get through to her.

"Ok, I'm stalking you." Jason 'admitted'.

Alice whipped around, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You are?"

"No, but I bumped into your stupid ex-"

"How do you even know about him?" Alice asked as she prepared Jason's Latte.

"I…ah, I asked Jenna." Jason grumbled.

Alice nodded her head slowly, still smiling.

"And the date?"

"I over heard Aaron about…some disgusting ideas he wants to do with you." Jason shuttered.

Alice kept on smiling. She quickly handed Jason his Latte. Jason mindlessly reach out for it and suddenly winced.

"Ah, hot!" Jason bit back the pain that stung his hand.

"Yeah,… it's coffee…" Alice said in her 'duh' voice.

Jason scoffed, "It's just not coffee. A latte-"

"Don't want to know." Alice interrupted Jason before he started his speech on lattes.

Alice turned to clean the area where spilled milk and steam droplets were accumulating.

"Alice, please. Don't go." Jason whispered. He bowed his head. He couldn't believe that he was begging Alice not to go on her date. Jason couldn't help it. He didn't fathom what he would do if she did go.

"What make you think I have a date?" Alive grinned.

"What?"

"I don't have a date, Jason. You can quit worrying about me."

Jason mouth was agape trying to comprehend.

"Surprised?" The small girl asked. She crossed her arms and raise her eyebrows at Jason's disheveled self.

"But Aaron, said that you were going…" Jason began.

Alice made a face, "Aaron says a lot of things. Not all of them are necessarily true. He was probably bragging to his friends that I agreed to see him today."

"So you are going to see him today?" Jason asked, defeated.

"I already did. He brought his mom with him. She wasn't too please to find out that we were together anymore. Took a lot to explain to her. Poor thing. She was already setting up our wedding date."

"Oh."

That's all Jason managed to say. It never occurred to him that maybe a scumbag like him might like to exaggerate things. Jason felt a big load of his shoulders. Things were a lot less complicated than he thought they would be.

"Oh…"

"Is that all you're gonna say?" Alice teased.

Jason stayed silent. He examined the girl he was willing to put everything on the line for. She was smiling at him. It was hard for Jason to smile after such a day. Though, he did enjoy the discovery that this was a big misunderstanding.

"Yeah." He softly said.

"Jason? Are you alright?"

He nodded and gulped down the small cup of hot latte. It traced a burning trail down is throat. He held back a wince. He never thought something that he loved such as coffee would ever hurt him.

"Alice, I have something to get off my chest." Jason whispered.

Alice leaned over the counter to hear Jason's soft voice, "What?"

Jason frowned, "What would you say if I told you I'm completely crazy for you?"

---

**And that's where I end this Chapter.**

**AHAHAHHA**

**You just have to wait for the next chapter to find out Alice's reactions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I've neglected this story and I feel awful about it. Originally this story was going to go on for three more chapters (I think) but I just got caught up with others…that I left this one last place. Since I did that…I lost my outlines and I had nothing to remember exactly what I wanted to write. So in my poor desperate attempt to end this story I came up with this. It's not the original ending but I think it fits. Hope you…**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

Foolish Games

Chapter EIGHT: Coffee Kisses

---

_Jason frowned, "What would you say if I told you I'm completely crazy for you?"_

Jason stared back at the blank face of Alice. Jason could have sworn at least five minutes pass before Alice move a single millimeter. She took hold of Jason's coffee cup and whipped around. For an instant she looked completely lost.

"Alice?"

"Huh?"

Jason felt completely shot down and embarrassed. He didn't know whether to stay and wait for her response or just leave.

"Please," Jason begged, "say something."

"You're kidding right?"

"What?"

Alice rolled her eyes and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Did Jenna dump you or something?"

"No. You don't believe me?" Jason jumped over the counter. Alice widened her eyes at the invader of her space.

"Why should I?" She protested.

Jason was almost at a loss for words, "Because I really do like you!"

Alice snickered, "And you somehow thought that I would swoon to your romantic charm and fall helpless?"

She did an over dramatic swooning, something Jason wish she didn't make fun of.

"Oh, Jason!"

"Alice…"

"So what? Were you going to ask me on a date and expect me to be with you for the summer or something? A little summer romance?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose. I mean I have a summer tour and all but I'm sure I can ditch it."

Alice laughed and lightly punched Jason on the arm. "Yeah right. So where are you taking me? Some cheesy picnic on the beach or a candle lit dinner?"

"Well you're just gonna have to go so you can find out." Jason struggled to keep a straight face. Perhaps this can go in his favor. Alice smirked as she poured her own latte. She quietly sipped her cup. Jason's insides ached. He wondered how she would taste like if he just kissed her. Like a latte no doubt but the curiosity of how she would taste grew on him. A possible new flavor.

"So Jason Grey has a crush on the Latte Girl. How sweet." Alice teased, still half believing Jason's declaration.

"Yup and they have a date tonight at 8." Jason grinned back.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I think you owe me for over pricing my latte."

Alice smiled behind her own cup, "Maybe I made it a little special and that deserved to have the price spiked."

"What did you put in it?"

"A sprinkle of Loooooove." She danced around Jason as she continued to tease him. Jason was about to say something when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He quickly took it out and saw he had a text from Nate.

**We're in big trouble.**

That's all it took to make Jason leave. But before he actually did, he reminded Alice of their deal.

"At 7, ok?" He assured.

"Sure buddy." She rolled her eyes.

---

Jason jumped out of his car to meet up with his brothers and his parents at the hotel. He barged into Shane's suite and the faces of everybody looked like they all received a blow lower than …low. Jason felt a bit guilty that he had the widest grin plastered on his face. He couldn't help it. There was nothing that could wipe the silly grin he had because he was beyond happy that he had a date with Alice.

"We're going to cancel your summer tour." The manager barked at them. He had entered and didn't waste a millisecond informing the brothers on the bad news. Jason frowned. Maybe there was one thing that could rain on his parade. He had been looking forward to this tour since they began talking about it a couple of months before.

"WHAT!" Nate sprang to his feet. He clearly was outraged. "That's not fair!"

The manager growled, "What's not fair is this rascal running off set and costing us a fortune."

He pointed at Shane who looked unmoved. Mr. and Mrs. Grey had a miserable face painted. They weren't sure what to do with their son now.

"What's not fair," mimicked Shane, "is this rascal… Are you kidding me? You promised that my song will be turned into our next single. You pulled a stupid song out of your ass and forced to film that crap. That's not fair. I don't care about the money we lost. I can just sell-"

"Shane quiet, honey." Mrs. Grey begged.

Shane continued, "What's not fair is having our idea's be second place!"

"Obviously canceling a tour isn't enough for you." The manager growled. Jason and Nate hoped Shane wouldn't cross the line.

Shane glared back, "Cancel everything. I am NOT performing or doing anything until we get what we want!"

Their manager fumed, "I'll deal with you later."

---

Nate hung around Jason's room. He had plans to bother his brother but since Jason was busy getting ready for this date, Nate wasn't doing much. He laid out on Jason's bed staring at the ceiling. Jason shook his head at his brother.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Everything." Nate mumbled. He sat up at the foot of the bed, "I can't believe it. Our summer tour. What are we going to do over the summer? Nothing?"

"Write songs?" Jason suggested.

Nate scoffed and mumbled something about original songs never making it on to an album.

Jason squired some hair produce in his hand and combed his fingers through his wet hair.

"What do you think they're going to do to Shane?" Nate asked.

Jason shrugged, "Community service?"

Nate laughed, "Like Shane would ever lift a finger."

Jason cleared his throat and threw on his jacket. Nate raised an eye brow.

"Going somewhere?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "I finally got around to ask Alice out."

Nate frowned, "You too?"

"What do you mean 'you too'?" Jason narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Nate sat up, "I don't know. Just thinking about how Shane got after Erica…promise you won't go crazy?"

"First of all, I won't be dumb enough to let her go. Second, I can't promise anything if things don't go my way. Hey, pass me my phone, will ya?"

Nate tossed Jason his iPhone over, "Who are you going to call?"

"A couple of people."

Nate looked at Jason suspiciously. His brother was flipping through the phone book they provided in the hotel. Jason thumbed through the pages until he reached his first call. His finger lead him through a string of numbers and ads on a page. Jason dialed the number and waited while the phone rang.

"Yes, this is Jason. Is this the Silver Cinema?"

---

"Hey Alice." Jason smiled once the door of her apartment opened. Alice shyly leaned on the door frame.

Alice shifted around, uncomfortably, "Hi…"

Jason hoped that she wasn't weirded out by their date. The last thing he wanted to do is make her uncomfortable.

"Um, your chariot awaits." Jason pointed back to his car.

Alice cracked a smile and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Jason opened the car door for her and raced around to climb into his own seat. He turned the ignition on and pulled out of the parking lot. Alice still had this 'I don't believe this' smirk on her face.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Secret."

"Ooo, sounds so romantic and predictable." Alice laughed, "Are we going to the park? There's like some small concert going on."

Jason shook his head.

"Candle lit dinner under the stars?"

He shook his head again.

"The beach is too far from here to go walk." Alice sighed.

Again, Jason shook his head.

"Tell me! I'm dying to know!" Alice perked up.

Jason smiled, "You'll see."

---

Alice gasped. Jason grinned like an idiot at her reaction. They walked into an empty theatre. Alice looked back at Jason, undecided to whether believe it or not. Popcorn and drink in hand, Jason looked around.

"Hey, looks like it's just us." Jason tried to act surprised. It didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "You didn't…"

"Where so you want to sit?" Jason scanned the array of empty seats.

Jason called the movie theatre to rent out a single space for their date. A typical dinner and movie was his style but romanticized. The several perks of being a celebrity gave Jason the advantage to impress Alice on a seemingly regular date.

"How many people are outside complaining about the hold up?" Alice marched up the incline and picked the best seats in the house.

"None," Jason smirked, "They don't even know that this movie is on this screen, yet."

"What movie?"

"The last Harry Potter movie."

Alice's mouth dropped, "You're kidding. But it comes out in a month! How could we be watching it?"

Jason didn't answer. The lights dimmed and the movie began. Alice watched in awe as the last installment of the Harry Potter movies played before her eyes. Jason never really used his fame or money to pride himself in the latest things. This was different. He needed to impress Alice. He didn't know how else to put his best foot forward than to use his advantage. During his calls, he cleared out a whole movie theatre and ordered a special screening of the seventh installment of Harry Potter. His parents will give him a good yell at the bill later on but once Jason has Alice around, it won't matter.

Alice face brighten up after the movie was over. She let out a sigh and stood up to stretch out her limbs. Jason still held on to the empty popcorn bucket. They had finished their bucket in the first half hour of the movie. It was that intense.

"So where's my candle light dinner?" Alice joked.

Jason just smiled and made his way out of the theatre. Alice bounced beside him, wondering about their next destination.

---

Jason ran out into the park. Alice rolled her eyes at how childish Jason was. Jason jumped on to the swings and swayed around in it. He waved Alice over, hurrying her up to join him. Alice dragged herself.

"This isn't what I was expecting." She tried to hide a grin that was forming.

They were alone in a completely deserted park. It wasn't late for normal young adults. Then again, most normal young adults wouldn't take a date to a park. Mostly everybody was enjoying a concert on the other side of this park. They could faintly make out the music and the cheering crowd. Alice plopped on a swing next to Jason. He smiled down at her and swung around.

"You don't have anything planned here, do you?" Alice guessed.

Jason nodded, "Nothing at all. Just wanted to spend time with you."

"Why?"

"Because I hardly do." Jason said.

Out of his brothers, Jason has to be the most straightforward. Shane liked to play around. Nate can never admit aloud. Jason never tried those games…until recently. Not that he didn't like Jenna but that was the last time he would ever pretend to be with someone. Mark his words he would never do with these foolish games that other people play at. Nothing good can come out of trying to make someone jealous. Alice and Jason ran around the park like kids. Alice shrieked at the top of her lungs when Jason was chasing her. He caught her in no time. He picked her up and spun her around until they down came tumbling down. In an exhausted laugh, Alice collapsed into Jason's arms. A certain pang in his gut told him she was it. Perhaps, Jason didn't need to look any further. If his gut is telling him this is perfect then who is he to deny that feeling?

"It's a shame it's cloudy." Alice sighed. "We could have had a wonderful time stargazing."

"True." Jason scanned the thin layer of clouds blanketing the sky.

The moon was bright enough to look like a fuzzy white ball in the sky but the stars were concealed. It was the prefect start to the summer. Sure, Jason might not be touring across America to meet Connect Three's devoted fans but Alice makes up for it.

Alice scoffed, "What am I saying? I could just look at you and it could be considered stargazing."

"Ha ha ha. You are funny." Jason said dryly. Alice giggled.

They laid out in the moist grass until Alice let out a huge sigh.

"I'm pooped."

"I think it's time for a certain overworking achiever to go to bed." Jason looked at his watch, "No wonder. Your bed time was four hours ago!"

Alice looked at her cell phone which told her it was a half hour past twelve. She glared at Jason.

"My bed time is at 8:30?" She asked.

"Oh you're right…it's at 8 o clock sharp!"

Alice chased Jason until they ended up collapsing on the ground again.

Alice was breathless, "Ok ok, we should go this time."

Jason took out his keys and escorted a tired Alice back to the car

---

Jason could help but to stare at how cute Alice looked slumped in her seat, her eyes half open. It must be because of all her work. Jason was glad that maybe he could be helping her out in someway. It was the least he could do. No girl should be working five jobs.

Alice lazily smiled up at Jason, "Are there anymore surprises up your sleeve or is there more?"

Jason grinned, "There is on last thing I want to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Seeing how you always work and work. I decided to call all your jobs and got you fired." Jason announced. The thought back to all the phone calls he made before picking Alice up.

Alice's face dropped and suddenly she didn't look so tired. She sat up straight, "You can't be serious."

Jason kept his face straight, "The only job you'll have is being the Latte girl and studying at school."

"Why did you do that? I have tuition to pay off, and insurance, and my share of the apartment!" Alice raged. She couldn't believe that Jason was capable to get her fired from her jobs. She needed them to survive.

"I could pay for that." Jason pointed to himself.

Alice scoffed, "I'm not some charity just so you can feel good about helping out some poor girl."

"It's not about that." Jason drove, pressing the on gas a little harder every passing second.

"Then what is it? You want to win me over by buying me? That's not a good way to do it." Alice crossed her arms defensively and looked out the window.

Jason pulled into her apartment complex. He killed the engine and sat quietly as Alice fumed in her corner.

"I didn't how else to spend the summer with you." Jason finally said, "I don't know how to fit in your life of thirty jobs.""Jason I never said you were going to fit and I have five jobs." Alice corrected. The minute that comment left her lips, Jason was devastated. So maybe she wasn't interested in him.

"You can't seriously throw away your money on some girl you don't know." Alice scolded, "How am _I _going to fit into_ your _schedule? Jason, have you not thought of how many things your risking?"

"What's life without risk?" Jason softly replied.

Alice gulped, "Jason. Why?"

Jason bit his lip, "Because, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. And if money's the issue why you can't be around me, then I'll solve it."

Alice shook her head, "Incredible."

"I'm sorry if you don't see it that way." Jason spoke up again, "But I'm not letting you go."

Alice was left speechless. She began to unbuckle her seat belt but Jason stopped her.

"I don't know how else to prove to you that I do like you. A lot, to be honest." Jason held her hand. Alice looked down at their hands slowly intertwining together.

"I'm not very glamorous and I won't ever walk a red carpet." Alice muttered out. She didn't take her eyes off their hands.

"I'm not asking you to do anything." Jason smiled. Was this his small break?

"What are you asking, then?"

"Just to be with me." Jason clarified.

Alice had a pained expression as if she was wishing he wouldn't have said that. Jason gave her hand a squeeze.

"What about the media? I don't want to be hated by millions of girls." Alice said.

Jason smiled, "Is that a yes?"

"I don't know."

"You'll be my best kept secret." Jason promised.

She weakly smiled, "So then this is it. Jason Grey is asking me to be his?"

"I'm begging." Jason laughed.

Jason waited patiently as the girl next to him contemplated her future life. She took forever to finally decide.

"I'll give you a try. After all you've done, I think it's the least I can do." Alice smiled.

Jason was elated. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Alice blushed. Jason got out of the car and opened the door for her and she stepped out. He did the old fashion walk to the door and they both faced each other.

"I'm glad you gave me a try." Jason breathed out, "You won't regret it."

Alice tucked a lose strand behind her ear, "I'm glad too."

Jason gave her another kiss on her cheek before saying his goodnights. He confidently walked back to his car, leaving Alice still at the footsteps of her door.

"Jason?" She called.

Jason froze in his steps. He twisted around, "Yeah?"Alice took in a deep breath and walked stiffly up to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. It had the potential to make Jason smile for years.

"What was that for?" Jason asked.

"I'm trying this out." Alice smirked back.

It didn't take long that Jason realized what she meant by that. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. She was everything he hope she would be and perhaps even better. Coffee is the most sweetest and adrenaline filled kisses there are.

---

Three Months Later

Jason hugged Alice tightly. They were back in the park. Everything was nearly as perfect as their first date. The night was clear and they were alone again. He didn't want her to go off to college and Alice didn't want Jason to start promoting their album. The separation only meant distance. A distance they were both afraid of. Their summer had been perfect. Jason only had to leave her twice to go check up on Shane who was force to do some service at Camp Rock. He had fond memories at that camp but nothing can compare to his first summer with Alice.

"Is Shane alright now?" Alice asked out of politeness."He found someone." Jason muttered back, "I don't see how he goes through girls like if they were cars."

"Cars?""Try them out and if they crash and burn before they you get anywhere…get a new one?" Jason pieced out.

Alice weakly laughed, "Oh. What about Nate? How are his acting class going?"

Jason shrugged, "He hasn't said much about them."

"He never says much at all." Alice joked.

Jason tried to play along with her lightheartedness but he couldn't. The felt his immense pressure inside him. It bothered Jason to no end and it was because he won't be able to see the girl he fell for until December.

"I don't want you to go." Jason frowned.

"It's my last semester." She smiled, "Exciting. I can't wait until I get a job."

Jason kept his expression. He wasn't happy that she was excited to start school for the last time.

"A real job." Alice corrected, "One that requires all my time and I would never juggle with four other jobs, ever again."

"Well I'm not sure about that job occupying all your time…" Jason leaned in for a kiss. Alice dodged and stuck her hip out."I will be successful!" She smirked.

Jason smirked back, "But you'll be with me and that's what counts."

She rolled her eyes, "Jason, Jason, Jason. When will you learn that I was meant to fly!"

Alice stretched her arms out. A fresh breeze blew her hair back.

"I can't let you fly alone." Jason pulled her back. Alice circled her arms around Jason, "It's only a couple of months and I can call you every night. Your mom invited me over for Thanksgiving. I got the green light from my parents so I can spend some of my Christmas break with you. I'm hoping I can snag a New Years too."

Jason frowned, "What if you find someone better than me at school?""Like that's possible. I think I should be worried about you." Alice poked his chest. "You'll be surrounded by beautiful girls in their designer wear and expensive perfumes. How could I ever measure up to them?"

"They would never measure up to you." Jason corrected. "Promise we'll make this work?"

Alice nodded, "I promise."

Jason sighed and kissed her one last time. They might be separating from a memorable summer but it was sure that their summer relationship could last longer than a couple of months. They have something more than just sparks. It was like a firework display every time Jason saw her. Yes. Jason will keep her around as long as he can because not even foolish games or distance can separate them now.

"Alice?"

"Jason."

"Don't hurt me."

"I can say the same for you, sir."

"Glad we're on the same page."

THE END

---

**I think it's a bit choppy in some places but maybe it's just me. Anyways, I've finished off all my stories which is a HUGE accomplishment for me. I have four multi-chapter stories under my belt and four other one shots. I'm feeling quite proud. Anyways, I have two more stories coming up. I hope you check them out. One is Nate's POV on PINK LADY and I think you'll like it. The other story is another Shane/OC. I can't help it with these OC's. AH! Well I hoped you liked this story. It's been difficult to write this while my inspiration is elsewhere.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
